


Suficient

by DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands



Category: Hannibal - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A.U, Crossover, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands/pseuds/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>arry Potter ha vivido miserable, ha sido una víctima y un heroe el tiempo suficiente. Cuando Draco rompio su última esperanza con su infidelidad, Harry sabe que ha llegado a su límite y abandona el mundo mágico y a todos en él.</p><p>Harry Inicia una nueva vida en Virginia, sin mágia, cambia su nombre y busca un trabajo tranquilo. Pero Harry lleva la estrella del sufrimiento sobre su cabeza, y cuando se enamora de su Psiquiatra, el Dr.Hannibal Lecter dos cosas vienen a buscarlo. Su pasado, y la maldad que siempre existió dentro de él y que Hannibal ha logrado que abraze como parte fundamental de sí mismo.</p><p>Por primera vez Harry ha renacido... se ha transformado.</p><p>Crossover (Harry Potter) x (Hannibal)</p><p>Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy<br/>Will Graham/Harry Potter x Hannibal Lecter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Huída

Eso había sido suficiente. Ya no más. Harry lo había tolerado todo en esta vida. Había tolerado una infancia marcada por el abuso y la pérdida, había crecido creyéndose menos que basura, convencido de que sus padres eran un par de fracasados. Luego había encontrado la felicidad en Hogwarts apenas el tiempo suficiente para aferrarse a ella y que la sombra del Señor Tenebroso amenazara todo lo que estaba aprendiendo a amar.

Amaba su escuela y a sus amigos. Pero también ahí parecía estar sumido en tragedia. En 6 años había sido víctima de sospechas, bromas, chismes, golpizas, accidentes, había visto amigos morir. Había pasado la pubertad con un demonio dentro y cuando finalmente lo destruyó tuvo que hacer recuento de todo lo que le había costado. A Sirius, a Lupin, a Hedwig, incluso a Dobby. Su legado estaba teñido de sangre y de dolor. Harry esperaba perder sus preciados dones, la legeremancia y el Parsel. Pero continuaban aferrados a su persona, podía sentirlos latiendo en su pecho.  Aún luego de años de batallas, de dolor físico y emocional Harry nunca había sentido tanto miedo. ¿Y sí estaba marcado de por vida? Harry conocía bien sus cicatrices, por eso estaba seguro que la de su frente era por mucho la menos importante.

                Había continuado con su vida. Había ayudado a reconstruir la escuela, el mundo mágico. La gente esperaba tenerlo como una guía, sus amigos lo buscaban como un ancla para explorar los caminos del luto que él conocía tan bien. Los comprendía, se había arriesgado a perderse a sí mismo en el sufrimiento ajeno y había dado cada hora de su tiempo para tratar de mejorar su vida y ayudar en su proceso.

                Se había enamorado, a pesar de toda advertencia y para sorpresa de muchos, y había encontrado en Draco Malfoy el sustento y el cariño que tanto necesitaba. Tenía estabilidad, tenía amigos y dinero. Incluso mantenía contacto con Dudley, no era profundo ni afectuoso pero era algo.

Draco imponía en su vida un egoísmo saludable, lo invitaba a preocuparse por sí mismo, a buscar lo que él deseaba antes de sacrificarlo todo por ayudar a otros. Cuando se mudaron juntos le enseñó a ignorar lo que otros decían de él, a fundamentar esa estúpida confianza que siempre había sentido, no por ser el elegido, sino porque sin ella Harry no tenía virtud alguna.

No era el más inteligente, ni el más talentoso mago de la historia. Su épico viaje de heroísmo estaba plagado de errores y de ayuda, el jamás lo habría logrado solo. ¿Podía Harry Potter sin ayuda de nadie cambiar el mundo? Lo dudaba. Pero Draco no. Y eso fue lo primero en atraerlo.

                Pero Harry estaba acostumbrado a sufrir. Era todo lo que conocía. Esperaba el momento en que algo saliera horriblemente mal y su vida diera una vez más un giro de 360 grados, así que estaba sorprendido por lo doloroso que fue cuando sucedió.

Harry no tenía empleo, ni quería uno. Se había alejado del ministerio, de las ambiciones y los grandes puestos que le ofrecían. Así que pasaba la mayor parte de su día leyendo, jugando Quidditch y transformando los muebles de su jardín en ciervos.

Ese día en particular Harry pensaba pasarlo en el Callejón Diagon, disfrutando del sol, comprando nuevas herramientas de mantenimiento de escobas y tal vez un regalo para su ahijado. Antes de salir había echado un vistazo a los suministros de Draco, que una vez más estaban peligrosamente bajos, y Harry reprimió una sonrisa pensando en cuantas veces le había recordado al rubio resurtirse antes de que esto se interpusiera en su trabajo como pocionista.

Pasaría por un helado de Florean y llegaría a casa listo para sorprender a Draco con frascos llenos de ojos de escarabajo y raíces de belladona. Pero no tuvo tanta suerte. Cuando llego a la heladería descubrió que había olvidado el dinero en la mesita de la cocina, y maldijo por lo bajo antes de buscar la chimenea más cercana para volver a casa.

Apareció en una llamarada de fuego verde, saliendo torpemente de la chimenea y sacudiéndose la ropa antes de cruzar la cocina para tomar el saquito de monedas. Tintinearon en su mano rompiendo el silencio. Harry creyó ver algo en su periferia, algo grande y negro. Sacó la varita instintivamente y se dio la vuelta para ver un enorme ciervo negro caminando escaleras arriba. La visión apenas duró un instante, Harry no podía estar seguro de haberlo visto. La Profesora Trelowny estaría orgullosa, pensó, de saber que podía vislumbrar guías para el futuro. Pasarían años antes de ver a ese ciervo nuevamente.

Subió las escaleras, dudando aún de lo que había visto cuando se dio cuenta de que la capa que Draco se había llevado esa mañana estaba cuidadosamente doblada en una silla frente a la escalera. Era extraño que Draco volviera tan temprano a casa. No fue necesario ver la puerta entreabierta de su habitación y tampoco escuchar las voces que venían de adentro para que Harry sintiera la piel de gallina, el cabello erizado en la nuca y las manos entumidas.

Ya era más que suficiente. Abrió la puerta de golpe y esta se azotó violentamente contra la pared. Draco, que hasta hace un segundo estaba convertido en un enredo de piel y fluidos con su viejo amigo Zabini, saltó de la cama cubriéndose torpemente con una sábana. Su rostro estaba enrojecido y miraba a Harry en una amalgama perfecta de sorpresa y horror. Harry no se molestó en mirar a Blaise. Sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en Draco, llenos de dolor y de resentimiento.

— ¡Harry! Escúchame, no es lo que parece…—Balbuceo mientras amarraba torpemente la sábana a su cintura. Blaise había desaparecido.

— ¿No lo es? Menos mal, Malfoy. Creí que había llegado a MÍ casa a encontrar a MÍ novio cogiendo con alguien más en la comodidad de MÍ cama.  Pero ahora que me dices que lo que vi con mis propios ojos no es lo que parece puedo llegar a la conclusión de que te desnudaste para ayudarle a probar el colchón, siempre has sido tan considerado.

El veneno en su voz fue nuevo para Draco, la voz de Harry estaba seca y titubeante. Pero su mirada estaba fija, helada y se volvía más dura a cada excusa que trataba de arrojarle.

—     En serio lo siento, las cosas se salieron de control… fue un accidente, nos besamos, no pudimos detenernos…

—     ¿Cuántas veces?

—     ¿Eso importa?

“¡Claro que importa, idiota!” Pensó Harry exasperado. Pero sin quererlo Draco se lo había dicho todo. Entró a la habitación y con un movimiento de su varita acerco su viejo baúl de la escuela y comenzó a meter en él todas sus pertenencias conforme se cruzaba con ellas en su paso huracanado por la habitación. Draco caminaba detrás de él, murmurando disculpas y tratando de obligarlo a detenerse.

—     Harry, cariño por favor. No sé qué sucedió, yo no siento nada por él…

—     No digas tonterías, sentir deseo funciona para mí como “sentir algo”. Y coger con el cuándo tienes una pareja supuestamente estable a quien supuestamente amas me hace pensar que lo sentiste muy fuerte, Malfoy

—     Harry, por Merlín deja eso. —Dijo Draco desesperado tratando de interponerse en su camino.

Harry no dejó nada. Arrojaba todo al baúl sin fijarse. Ropa, zapatos, libros. Su equipo de mantenimiento de escobas y las cartas de sus amigos.  Arrojó a la chimenea sucia las túnicas de gala y la bonita agenda que Draco le había regalado en su cumpleaños y cuando este intento sostenerlo se alejó tan violentamente que se estrelló contra la puerta del armario medio vacio.

—Harry, te lo súplico, perdóname. No estaba pensando racionalmente, fui un idiota.

—Oh, fuiste el más grande de los idiotas, Draco, y así te vas a quedar. Confie en ti ¡Maldita sea! Todos me dijeron que no lo hiciera, que eras como todos los Malfoy, basura humana. Debí darme cuenta de que tenían razón.

—Harry, podemos arreglar esto… —Draco se había calmado, sentado en la cama mirándole con ojos suplicantes. Harry no cedería. Estaba herido, adolorido y tenía que irse antes de que las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos lo hicieran parecer débil.

— ¿Cuántas veces, Draco? —.Podía funcionar. Harry podía fingir que no había sucedido.

—     Tres.

Draco no pudo continuar, Harry lo golpeó tan fuerte en el rostro que los nudillos le sangraron, lo golpeó hasta que estaba demasiado cansado para continuar, y él no se molestó en defenderse. El moreno permaneció sobre él, jadeante y furioso durante unos segundos antes de hechizar su baúl para seguirlo escaleras abajo. No volteó cuando Draco comenzó a llamar su nombre desesperadamente. Se metió directo en la chimenea, tomo su escoba que descansaba junto a esta y desapareció en una llamarada verde para no ser visto de nuevo.


	2. Kintsugi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Graham despierta de un sueño que le recuerda el pasado que dejó atrás y lo deja peligrosamente en la superficie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos por su interés! La verdad estoy disfrutando mucho escribir ésta historia, es divertido, diferente y tengo muchas ideas. No espero hacerlo un fic muy largo, pero ya veremos.

Will estaba de pie en medio del bosque. El aire estaba frío, era de noche y el cielo, negro azabache, no tenía ni una sola estrella. La luna brillaba sobre una llanura elevada unos metros sobre su cabeza. La miró fijamente mientras se acercaba, pero no estuvo seguro de lo que miraba hasta que se hubo acercado lo suficiente para distinguir la figura imponente y oscura figura de un ciervo contra esta.

Un enorme ciervo negro, que lo miraba fijamente, con inteligencia antinatural en esos animales. Avanzaba hacia el con pasos pesados que resonaban contra el silencio del bosque. Sus patas golpeaban el suelo y hacían temblar los árboles. Sus raíces se quebraban como ramitas bajo el peso de su caminata.

— ¿Will?

La voz que lo llamaba sonaba lejana y extrañamente familiar. Su mundo entero se sacudió cuando el ciervo finalmente se detuvo y una de las ramas rotas del suelo se convirtió en algo que Will desconocía pero Harry Potter conocía perfectamente. Una varita. Su varita.

Despertó sobresaltado, bañado en sudor frío y apenas consiente de donde y con quien se encontraba. A su lado, de pie, aún en pijama y con una toalla limpia y mullida en las manos estaba su prometido, Hannibal Lecter. Prometido por apenas unas horas más.  Will lo miró jadeante, su rostro estaba tenuemente iluminado por la luz de la lamparita de mesa detrás de él, pero podía distinguir en sus facciones un matiz de preocupación que se contagiaba hasta su voz.

—Creí que tus pesadillas habían disminuido—. Le ofreció la toalla y le ayudo a quitarse la camiseta sudada, delineando la firme línea de sus pectorales, tentado a acariciar la cicatriz de bala de su hombro.

—Ambos sabemos que nunca desaparecerán del todo.  
—No mientras insistas en trabajar con Jack Crawford, Will. Tu mente es saludable y vigorosa ahora, pero se quebrará bajo la presión.  
— ¿Así como la quebraste tú? No hay nada que Jack pueda mostrarme que me impresione más que tu trabajo, Destripador.

Su cuerpo aún temblaba, pero pudo sonreír a Hannibal y este le devolvió el gesto, sentándose a su lado en la cama y secándole el cabello como si temiera romperlo. Will no se rompería. Ya no. Pero sus sueños eran inquietantes. Cuando la Encefalitis cedió había visto al ciervo menos y menos cada vez. Estaba convencido de que cuando aparecía y él se encontraba en pleno uso de sus facultades este no era ya un objeto alucinógeno, era un símbolo premonitorio, como esos que habría deseado tener si le hubieran llamado la atención las artes del futuro. Y su contenido era mucho más perturbador. No había pensado en su varita en años. En casi 15 no la había tocado.

Hannibal le ayudó a cubrir la cama con una toalla seca y a recostarse sobre esta, se miraron fijamente, en completo silencio antes de apagar las luces. Si a Will quisiera compartir su sueño le diría todo al respecto, pero no era así y Hannibal no hizo pregunta alguna. Tarde o temprano aunque ya no era oficialmente su paciente, si es que alguna vez lo fue, Will le contaba todo a Hannibal. De algún modo Hannibal siempre lo sabía. Pero su secreto mágico. Ese estaba enterrado, enterrado en lo profundo de su mente, en el calabozo del Palacio de la Memoria que Hannibal le había ayudado a construir. Si algo pugnaba por salir ahora debería preocuparse.

Hannibal se quedó dormido nuevamente, Will no podía ver el reloj pero se imaginaba que no debían ser más de las 2 de la mañana. Sin embargo no pudo dormir. Los recuerdos desbordaban su mente y no podía cerrar la llave y detener su flujo.

Había dejado el mundo mágico de forma tan eficiente que el mismo se había sorprendido. Su primera parada fue el Callejón Diagon. Su rostro debía ser una máscara perfecta porque nadie pareció sospechar su estado de ánimo cuando entró a su cámara de Gringotts y salió con un saco de monedas de oro del tamaño de su cabeza. Su fortuna estaba intacta, no podría terminarse esa herencia en una vida.

No se atrevió a vender su escoba, tampoco sus túnicas del colegio o sus libros. Guardo las cartas en un pequeño cajón y hechizó su baúl para contener todo. Luego fue en busca de la única persona que podía ayudarlo a desaparecer. Su primo Duddley no opuso resistencia a ayudarlo. La situación fue incomoda, pero afortunadamente sus tíos estaban de viaje, disfrutando su vida sin él, y permaneció ahí dos noches.

Nadie lo buscó . Era el mejor escondite.

Cambió el dinero mágico por dinero Muggle y se hizo con una pequeña fortuna que uso para conseguir una nueva identidad. Un nuevo nombre, William J. Graham. Harry Había conservado su segundo nombre, James, en memoria de su padre. Harry consiguió toda clase de papeles a su nuevo nombre, actas de nacimiento, pasaportes, seguro social, historial clínico, todo lo que el dinero podía comprar. De Draco había aprendido que cualquier cosa podía obtenerse si pagabas el precio justo. Con ayuda de un mapa y un poco de investigación, cosa rara en él, pudo calcular el lugar con menor índice de magos y brujas en Estados Unidos. Se había ocultado más, pero no quería aprender otro idioma, ocultar su acento británico era mucho más sencillo, tanto que luego de un par de meses había desaparecido casi por completo.  Will Graham sería diferente a Harry Potter. Will Graham entraba a un mundo que podría mejorar, sería policía o bombero, salvaría vidas, haría la diferencia. Harry Potter no había logrado nada en el mundo mágico. Había traído paz, pero la corrupción y la crueldad seguían intactos aún sin el Señor Oscuro. En parte era esa la razón por la que se había negado a ser Auror, ya había visto suficiente carnicería entre su gente.

Por eso le sorprendió cuando años después el F.B.I rechazó su solicitud para convertirse en agente de campo. Lo llamaron inestable. Fue su primera decepción como Will Graham. Aún más que ser apuñalado como policía o el hombro dislocado que nunca quedaría del todo bien. Las cicatrices físicas le agradaban, le daban sentido a su nueva realidad. Su vieja y famosa cicatriz en la frente desaparecía, Harry había encontrado un ungüento que la cerraba por completo. Sin embargo era producto de una maldición y jamás lo abandonaría, Harry debía aplicarlo regularmente si esperaba mantenerla oculta. Hasta ahora jamás lo había olvidado, ni siquiera aquella temporada que pasó en prisión.

Pero el F.B.I vio claramente las cicatrices emocionales que cualquiera generaría al vivir 11 años en una familia abusiva, para salir de ella y pasar otros 7 enfrentando a la muerte, luchando por su vida, sufriendo accidentes, traiciones, ataques, maldiciones y viendo a la gente a tu alrededor ser torturada, destruída o asesinada por un hombre que además podía colarse en lo más profundo de tu mente y destruirte desde adentro. ¡Harry había tenido que morir para poder derrotarlo!  ¡Por Merlín, eso era el colmo!

Will encontraba el estudio reconfortante, sin Ron para distraerlo y Hermione para reprenderlo podía ir a su paso, sin hacer muchos amigos, y disfrutar de su soledad y su anonimato. Resultó, sin embargo, que toda la maldad de su vida dio frutos. Los homicidas Muggles estaban motivados por algo, sus mentes eran complejas y variadas. Harry pasó años tratando de comprender la mente de un hombre que simplemente mataba por diversión, porque estaba privado de emociones, incluso de un alma.

Pero los Muggles no, ellos tenían vidas, propósitos, seres amados. Su obscuridad era mucho más complicada, podía salvar vidas si lograba comprenderlos. Y lo hacía. Nadie lo sabía, y Harry descubrió pronto que la Legeremancia era no sólo práctica, también indetectable. Podía ver dentro de la mente de sus compañeros, conocer todas las pistas y todos los detalles, podía ver todo desde diferentes ángulos, y entonces, con ayuda de su imaginación podía darle a todo un sentido.  Podía leer los pensamientos dentro de las víctimas, los que escurrían de sus cráneos abiertos, claro si el cuerpo era lo bastante fresco. Con sus estudios y su pasado Harry conocía bien la maldad y Will podía ver perfectamente lo que ocurría, lo que deseaban, lo que diseñaban. La oscuridad siempre fluía rumbo a Harry Potter, tan pronto se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo afectaba trató de alejarse de ella.

Había abierto su mente por completo, sabía que nadie podía entrar, pero mientras más absorbía más le preocupaba que aquella perversidad con la que tanto empatizaba viniera de él mismo. Voldemort insistía en que ellos eran similares, Harry luchaba por demostrar lo contrario, asqueado. Pero mientras más cadáveres lo rodeaban, y especialmente después de matar a Garret Jacob Hobbs, Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse si tenía razón. Había disfrutado matando. Hannibal también lo sabía. Su naturaleza, su perversidad, su delicada fragilidad emocional que construía muros a su alrededor. Hannibal no sólo había cruzado esos muros, los había destruido. Junto con todo lo que Will pugnaba por contener. Hannibal le abrió el pecho y extrajo de él todo lo que tanto Harry como Will ocultaban, no lo veía como un monstruo por el contrario, encontraba belleza en sus acciones, encontraba un alma gemela.

Will se había enfrentado a él como un enemigo, Hannibal lo había enfrentado con todo lo que tenía, había questionado sus valores, su propia naturaleza. Había transformado al Elegido, al Héroe del Mundo Mágico en su esposo homicida. Casi lo había matado, o había orillado a otros a hacerlo. Le había hecho creer que había perdido a Abigail, termino en prisión antes de poder ver al Dr. Lecter por lo que realmente era. Pero cuando lo hizo decidió que le gustaba. Hannibal no le imponía nada. A Will Graham todos lo manipulaban, no podía evitar verse influenciado por las emociones ajenas, deseaba proteger y servir. Jack quería convertirlo en un santo, tambaleándose peligrosamente en un pedestal. Alana trataba de bajarlo de ese pedestal. Hannibal lo había empujado, lo había visto romperse y luego con delicadeza y buen gusto había armado las piezas y había rellenado los fragmentos con oro puro, con una vida sangrienta, delicada.Para él cada creación era arte y Will era su Obra Maestra.

 Lo aceptaba por lo que era, lo transformaba en lo que siempre debió estar ahí. Harry creía conocer el amor, creyó conocerlo en Ginny antes de darse cuenta de que sólo la amaba porque ella lo amaba a él. Y después creyó encontrarlo en Malfoy. Una vez más estaba equivocado.

  Ahora estaba en paz. La taza se había unido una vez más, el santo caído fue reconstruido y embellecido. Ahora se paraba orgulloso junto a su demonio de piel oscura y grandes cuernos negros. Hannibal le había devuelto la sanidad, su libertad, incluso a su preciosa Abigail, entrenada para amarlos por sobre todas las cosas. Will ya no se cuestionaba nada, y Harry se fundía con él día a día, deseoso de olvidar para siempre su pasado, feliz de tener una familia en la que se sentía amado,  completo.

Su mente regresó a su sueño. Su varita, con su centro de pluma de fénix y su eterna lealtad, estaba oculta. Cuando Will dejó su casa en Wolf Trap (Casa que también pagó su herencia mágica) se había llevado el baúl y a los perros. Los perros vivían felices, aunque su vida dentro de la casa se limitaba al primer piso. Su baúl descansaba dentro de uno de sus calcetines, debajo del lavabo del baño en el que Hannibal no tenía idea que había una tabla suelta. El mismo la había soltado. Ansioso Will se levantó de la cama, su prometido dormía plácidamente. Lucía tan tranquilo y tan frágil cuando dormía, pero no podía quedarse a observarle. Sacó el calcetín y cerró la puerta del baño con seguro. Podía cambiar el tamaño del baúl a voluntad sin usar su varita, si quería mantener su anonimato no podía hacerlo o la rastrearían de inmediato. Esa pequeña precaución y haber hecho de su nombre un tabú lo habían mantenido seguro tantos años.

Metío las manos hasta el fondo, empujando libros de pociones y cromos de ranas de chocolate antes de encontrar las dos cosas que necesitaba. La primera, la Capa de Invisibilidad, su preciada reliquia de la Muerte. Y por último un viejo calcetín lleno de bolas. Las manos le temblaron en cuanto lo tomo en sus manos. No quería despertar a Hannibal ni responder a sus preguntas. Arrojó todo menos la capa de vuelta al baúl y lo escondió de nuevo antes de meterse en la cama.

 No tenía que escuchar su pitido para saber que dentro de ese sucio regalo de los Dursley el chivatoscopio giraba y gemía, avisándole que tantos años después alguien que podía considerar su enemigo estaba muy cerca de encontrarlo.


	3. Boda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El pasado llega pateando la puerta, justo el día de su boda.

3.- Boda  
— ¡Por Dios, Will! ¡Te ves horrible! —. A pesar del comentario Will le sonrió a Beverly mientras esta revoloteaba a su alrededor, Alana le lanzó una mirada envenenada antes de ponerle a Will un bonito pañuelo bordado en su elegante traje de boda.

—No le hagas caso, Will. Te ves un poco cansado, pero estoy segura que a Hannibal no le importará, yo tampoco habría podido dormir la noche antes de mi boda -. La voz de Alana sonaba comprensiva y maternal, Beverly asintió dándole la razón pero Will apenas las escuchaba. Ojalá pudiera atribuirle su cansancio a los nervios. Los invitados podrían creerse que el delicado y enamorado Will Graham perdiera el sueño, nervioso por el día en que uniera su vida con el afamado y carismático miembro de la alta sociedad de Baltimore Dr. Hannibal Lecter. Pero Hannibal no. Cuando despertaron esa mañana se levantó de la cama, le besó la frente y le preparó café bien cargado.

—Aun no entiendo porque no quieren irse de Luna de Miel, la gente no se casa todos los días Will. ¿No quieren estar solos?  
— ¿Lo dices por Abigail? No, Alana. Abigail es hija nuestra ahora. Cuando termine los exámenes y obtenga su certificado de preparatoria nos iremos todos juntos de viaje antes de que nos deje por la Universidad.  
—Will, Abigail perdió casi un año de clases. ¿Piensan esperar ese año?  
—Nuestra familia es pequeña y reciente. La disfrutaremos todo lo posible, Hannibal está de acuerdo y Abigail a necesitará ayuda cuando llegué el aniversario de sus padres. 

Ese sería el momento más difícil. Abigail saldría adelante, claro. Tenía una nueva familia que no le haría daño. Familia que caza junta y canibaliza el cadáver se queda junta. O eso le gustaba decir, Hannibal a menudo la reprendía por lo sarcástico de sus comentarios, pero mentiría si negaba lo mucho que le divertía su perspicacia. Cuando Abigail perdió a sus familiares, uno en manos de Will, Harry deseo por primera vez volver a su mundo, visitar el valle de Godric y a sus padres. Pedirles disculpas. Pero no lo hizo y ese impulso desapareció rápidamente.

Sin embargo su nerviosismo no desaparecía. Su boda era más que nada una excusa para que Hannibal diera la más grande cena de su vida. Entre los invitados estaban los pocos amigos de Will, sus compañeros de trabajo y Jack. Su esposa había declinado amablemente la invitación. Will se sintió mal por ella, debía sufrir mucho su enfermedad y también lo degenerativa que se había tornado en los últimos meses. Sin embargo Bella y su sufrimiento lejos de humanizar a Jack lo habían convertido en un hombre herido e insensible, buscaba venganza en su trabajo y perdía la perspectiva. Ella moriría pronto. 

Nadie caminaría hasta el altar. Había muchas sillas, flores fragantes, una orquesta de 20 personas y un juez listo para unirlos a los ojos de la ley. Hannibal había comprado un par de hermosos anillos de platino, alianzas. Abigail había insistido en guardarlas hasta el momento en que las pusieran en sus dedos cómo sello de su amor. Will no escuchaba los murmullos alegres o las risitas de la gente que tomaba fotografías o estiraba el cuello para ver mejor. Hannibal lucía radiante en su traje negro y una hermosa corbata roja sangre bordada a mano. Su cabello perfectamente peinado y sus labios suavemente curveados en una sonrisa dedicada solamente a él amenazaron con sumirlo en la locura.  
Se habría lanzado sobre él, para sentirse suyo durante horas. Había hecho lo posible por defenderse ese día. Se había cepillado cuidadosamente el cabello, largo como estaba sus rizos eran tan descontrolados como cuando el cabello estaba corto, pero a Hannibal no parecía importarle tampoco ese detalle. Will se paraba frente a él, con una sonrisa nerviosa pero sincera, que subía hasta sus ojos, Hannibal nunca sabría que tenía los ojos de su madre. 

Los invitados de Will apenas ocupaban una mesa en el bonito salón de fiestas de un elegante hotel. Mientras que Hannibal había llenado el resto con otros Psiquiatras, Doctores de especialidad, músicos, artistas, miembros de la comunidad cultural de Baltimore que variaban en edad y género y que Will apenas conocía por las cenas que su marido organizaba, siempre se requería mucho tiempo y mucho esfuerzo para preparar cada una de ellas. Pero entre Hannibal, Will y Abigail era más sencillo, y mucho más rápido.

—Dr. Hannibal Lecter, ¿promete ante la Suprema Ley de nuestro País, amar y respetar a Will, J Graham, sus sueños, motivaciones, así como asegurar que se cumplan sus derechos y obligaciones individuales, legales y morales para con usted y otros?

—Por supuesto.

La voz del juez era paciente, casi aburrida. Will había querido cambiar aquellos horribles votos, pero a Hannibal le divertía su ambigüedad y se había negado. Abigail se acercó con una hermosa pluma fuente y su Padre la tomó para escribir su nombre en el Acta de Matrimonio con su hermosa, y algo pretenciosa, letra cursiva. Su firma era igual de llamativa. En el público una mujer sollozó, murmurando algo sobre nunca pensar que el maduro Dr.Lecter encontraría a alguien para cubrir sus excéntricas expectativas. Will no podía decidir si era un cumplido o no.

—William James Graham, ¿Promete ante la Suprema Ley de nuestro país amar y respetar al Dr.Hannibal Lecter, sus sueños, motivaciones, así como asegurar que se cumplan sus derechos y obligaciones individuales, legales y morales para con usted y otros?   
Claro, respetaremos el derecho de otros a ser asesinados y destripados, así organizamos esta boda, señor Juez. Will sonrió y Hannibal debió adivinar su línea de pensamiento porqué se mordió suavemente el labio inferior.  
—Sí, por supuesto, Señoría.  
La torpe y descuidada letra de Will debía contrastar tan horriblemente contra la elegante de Hannibal tanto como sus dueños. Pero de alguna forma había equilibrio en ellas. Ambos podían crear un punto medio, complementarse. Will hinchó el pecho, tranquilo. Todo estaba saliendo bien, cuando los testigos firmaran y el juez sellará el documento estarían casados. Al menos de manera oficial.

Alana y Jack, a pesar de que este último se oponía a la relación de su prodigio y su amigo, habían accedido a fungir como sus testigos. Firmaron el reverso del documento. El juez se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

—Si alguien conoce algún motivo por el cual estas dos personas no puedan contraer matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre.  
Will no prestaba mucha atención, miraba a Hannibal con intensidad, como si sólo ellos existieran en el mundo. Tal vez por eso, sumidos en las inmensidades el otro, no escuchó los murmullos de los invitados ni los pasos apresurados en du dirección. Sus ojos se desviaron sólo cuando los de Hannibal lo hicieron, siguieron su trayectoria y luego se abrieron sorprendidos.

— ¡Yo conozco un motivo!

Will deseo desaparecer en ese momento, podía sentir sus células vibrar ante la sola idea. Tomar a Hannibal y Abigail y desaparecer. Pero no podía, no frente a un salón lleno de Muggles. Su respiración se volvió agitada y la cabeza comenzó a dolerle. Hannibal pudo sentir sus manos temblando entre las suyas y Will vio de reojo como este se transformaba, como ponía frente a él una máscara de tranquilidad tan cuidadosamente construida, mientras sus ojos destilaban fuego.

Ahí estaba, de todas las personas que lo habían buscado, de todas las personas que no quería ver él estaba ahí. Draco Malfoy. Will lo miró estupefacto, el silencio de la habitación podía cortarse con un cuchillo, nadie se movía ni respiraba. Draco no había cambiado tanto como esperaba. Su rostro lucía más maduro, más cuadrado y cansado. Sus ojos grises lo miraban con una extraña expresión que Will no podía colocar, era alivio o era ira, no importaba. Tenía el cabello rubio platinado perfectamente peinado, se había molestado en vestir ropa Muggle, ropa completamente negra, ajustada y elegante. Recordaba terriblemente a su padre ahora. Llevaba los zapatos salpicados de lodo, barba de un par de días y un diario arrugado en la mano que desdobló frente a él. Hannibal había anunciado su boda en el diario, una costumbre de la alta sociedad para dar por enterados de su vida a todos los que no eran invitados a las ceremonias. Su fotografía de compromiso estaba emparedada entre el nacimiento de un niño y la muerte de una pareja de ancianos adinerados.   
— ¿William James Graham? En serio, nunca fuiste el más inteligente—. Su voz sonaba furiosa, hizo especial énfasis en su segundo nombre. ¿Eso lo habría delatado? — Tendría que ser un idiota para no reconocer tu cara en un diario, Potter, pasé toda mi vida haciéndolo.  
— ¿Will? — La voz de Hannibal se le antojo lejana, estaba soñando. Sí. Tenía que ser un sueño. Sus manos temblaban y no podía articular palabra alguna. Si abría la boca vomitaría. — ¡Will!   
—Suéltalo—. Draco estaba frente a ellos, con un empujón había apartado a Hannibal y este había hinchado el pecho furioso, le habría saltado encima si Abigail no le hubiera tomado del brazo. Draco aprovecho para tomar a Will de la mano y llevárselo de ahí. Jack y Beverly se pusieron de pie, con la mano sobre su arma oculta en el bolso o bajo la chaqueta del traje. Draco no se detuvo, lo empujo dentro de una pequeña habitación de servicio y cerró la puerta con un movimiento de su varita. Will lo miraba, en cuanto pudo se soltó de su agarre pero Draco no lo dejó ir, lo abrazo, temblando también y sonriendo mientras susurraba en su oído.

— ¡Por Merlín, Harry! Te he buscado por todas partes, jamás pensé que te volvería a ver. ¿Cuántos años han sido, mi amor? —Will no daba crédito a sus oídos, no Will. Harry.  
— ¿Qué coño haces aquí, Malfoy?  
— ¿Tienes que preguntarlo? Vine por ti, te había buscado antes aquí en Maryland pero no encontré ni rastro de ti. Todos dejaron de buscar hace tiempo, Harry. El ministerio te dio por muerto y tus… “amigos” asumieron que no querías ser encontrado, pero yo no me rendí, Harry. He pasado todos estos años buscándote, vine aquí por negocios y de casualidad vi tu cara en un diario Muggle. ¡Imagínate!   
—Malfoy, suéltame…  
—Y… Y no sólo eso. Era un anuncio de matrimonio. Pero ahora está bien Harry, podemos volver al Mundo Mágico, podemos empezar de nuevo, no tienes que casarte con nadie, sólo conmigo, amor.  
Draco no escuchaba razones. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría buscándolo? Parecía en total negación ante la realidad, ofreciéndole palabras de amor luego de lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Harry lo empujo, y retrocedió.

— ¿No se te ocurrió que me estoy casando por amor?  
— No digas tonterías Harry…  
— ¡HARRY POTTER YA NO EXISTE! Tu ayudaste a matarlo, Malfoy. Soy Will Graham ahora, y Will Graham va a casarse así te guste o no.  
— Harry… ¡Te hemos buscado por años! Te fuiste sin decirle a nadie. Ronald, Hermione, Hagrid, Teddy… ¿tienes idea el daño que les has causado?  
—No tienes idea el daño que puedo causarte ahora, si no te largas.

Se miraron fijamente. Draco intentó acercarse a él pero Harry retrocedió. Alguien comenzó a golpear la puerta, sin duda atraído por los gritos. Jack y Beverly golpeaban, empujaban. Hannibal llegó al final. A través de la puerta Harry pudo sentir el fuego de su ira, desprendiendo calor por toda la habitación. El sudor cayó por su frente y al limpiarlo sintió su cicatriz, ardiendo y aumentando el dolor de cabeza.

— ¿San Potter va a hacerme daño? ¿O serán tus nuevos amigos Muggles?   
— Entrarán, tarde o temprano.  
—Tengo magia, igual que tú, si quieres detenerme saca tu varita y enfréntame.  
—No lo haré—. No podía, su varita estaba en casa, en el baúl debajo del baño.

— Por favor Harry… Sé que actué mal, pero no he dejado de buscarte en más de 15 años, te amo y eso no ha cambiado ni un poco. Vuelve conmigo, vuelve con tu familia…  
Los golpes en la puerta se hicieron más fuertes, tres o cuatro hombres golpeaban con todo su peso para tratar de abrirla, el marco de madera comenzaba a crujir, se vendría abajo. Hannibal llamaba a Will entre golpes, jadeante. Sintió ganas de apuñalar a Malfoy en el pecho hasta matarlo, pero había demasiados testigos.

— ¿Realmente crees que después de lo que me hiciste volvería contigo? Yo no te amo Draco, dejé de hacerlo en el momento en que te encontré con Zabini ese día. Te odie por un tiempo… Pero Will Graham no te conoce, él vive feliz, tiene una familia lejos de ti y todo tu mundo corrupto de magos viejos y gordos y gente que cree que se puede perdonar una traición cómo la tuya.  
— ¿Vas a decirme que amas al anciano estirado de allí afuera? Por favor, Harry. ¿Cuántos años te lleva? ¿10? Yo puedo darte todo, dinero, una familia, estoy seguro que puedo complacerte mucho mejor que él.

Harry no pudo contenerse más, cerró los puños y golpeó a Malfoy tan fuerte que este se tambaleo con el labio partido, retrocedió un par de pasos y se sostuvo de una mesa para mantener el equilibrio. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y Harry apenas atinó a relajar su postura cuando le apuntó directamente con su varita. La puerta finalmente cedió, Hannibal se había quitado la chaqueta y estaba sudoroso y jadeante. La puerta estaba en el suelo, y paso sobre ella junto con dos agentes armados. La escena no podía ser más extraña. Aquel hombre desconocido y elegante se había llevado a Will, le gritaba cosas sin sentido y luego le apuntaba con un palo de madera… Will parecía calmado, pero vigilante. Aceptó los brazos de Hannibal cuando lo rodearon para protegerlo de Draco. Draco bufó enfurecido pero no se atrevió a moverse cuando sintió a Jack y Beverly apuntando directo a su cabeza. Sería una catástrofe, usar magia ante todos esos Muggles y esperar salir caminando de ahí, tendría a Harry 2 minutos antes de que el ministerio americano callera sobre él.   
—Señor, tenemos que pedirle que se retiré. —La voz de Jack era firme y autoritaria, aquél hombre bien vestido y educado lo miró con desdén antes de guardar su extraña arma.   
—No creas que esto ha terminado, Harry. Disfruta tu boda…Felicidades, estoy seguro que son el uno para el otro—. Lo último lo dijo mirando directamente a Hannibal, con una sonrisa de superioridad que provocó una línea tensa en los labios del mayor. Se abrió paso entre empujones y salió del edificio, aún apretaba el diario entre las manos, Harry deseo correr tras él y empujarlo frente a un auto.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso?  
—Un… Un ex novio.  
—No me digas, ¿esto es una novela para adolescentes dónde regresa a tu vida y te roba el día de tu boda?  
— ¡Claro que no! No tiene argumentos para detener esta boda— Will miró a Hannibal suplicante, este aún jadeaba, pero se arregló con los dedos las mechas que se habían soltado de su perfecto orden y habló sin dudar.

—Jack, por favor díganle al Juez que no hay motivos legales para cancelar el acta, estaremos ahí en un momento para la recepción—. Jack asintió, Alana rodeó a Abigail con sus brazos para intentar llevársela pero Hannibal le hizo una señal para acercarse a ellos. Jack recargó la puerta rota en el marco tanto como pudo para darles privacidad.  
Abigail se sentó sobre un pequeño taburete y Hannibal se sentó a su lado, sobre un balde, ambos miraban a Will esperando una explicación.  
— ¿Qué acaba de suceder Will?   
— Ya se los dije, un ex novio que cree que tiene algún poder sobre mí intentó arruinar mi boda… eso es todo.  
— ¡Parecía ir muy en serio, Papá! ¿Qué clase de relación tenías con este hombre?  
— ¿Will, porque te llama Harry?

Hannibal siempre tan atento a los detalles. ¿Cuánto podría Will decirles sin decirles nada en absoluto? No tenía idea. Sus vidas colisionaban y él estaba perdido en medio de la tempestad, golpeado por las olas. Se sentó en el suelo, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos antes de hablar.

—Ese… hombre es Draco Malfoy, fuimos al mismo internado pero… no éramos de la misma clase. Era un idiota, aún lo es, así que nunca le dije mi verdadero nombre. De algún modo terminamos saliendo en la…preparatoria. Pero cuando comenzaba a plantearme nuestra relación con seriedad me engaño. Mi familia se mudó y no volví a verlo… no hasta ahora.

Abigail dudó un momento, pero parecía razonable, casi de inmediato creyó en su historia, asustada de que alguien pudiera basar su vida entera en buscar un extraño con quien salió hace tantos años. Will casi respiro tranquilo, pero cuando vio a Hannibal a los ojos estos le dejaron en claro que sabía que parte de esa historia era mentira. Sin embargo Hannibal estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar. No era importante, no formaría parte de sus vidas, si Will deseaba tener secretos no eran nada comparados a los que él guardaba. Will era suyo, lo sabía porque él lo había orillado a serlo, no podía vivir lejos de él, tendría que matarlo si intentaba huir. Lo abriría como una res y lo absorbería dentro de sí mismo antes que alejarse de él. Prepararía un caldo con cualquiera que intentara separarlos.

Will lo miraba suplicante, deseoso de volver a la fiesta con sus amigos y conocidos, de empezar su vida de casados tan firmemente cómo fuera posible. Hannibal deseaba lo mismo. Tomó su mano y junto con un beso en la frente puso su alianza en el dedo de Will, que al fin había dejado de temblar. Este hizo lo mismo y se tomaron de la mano antes de acompañar a Abigail de vuelta a la fiesta. Por primera vez en el día Will pudo relajarse. Después de Draco ya nada podía ser peor. Sólo le quedaba disfrutar el incómodo ambiente de la recepción, pero incluso este mejoró cuando todos se dieron cuenta de que nada había cambiado entre la feliz pareja que se tomaba de la mano y compartía lentos bailes al compás de la orquesta.


	4. Viejos Amigos

Las primeras dos semanas después de la boda fueron tranquilas, rutinarias, casi monótonas. Will y Hannibal se despertaban temprano por la mañana. Will se preparaba para salir  a correr, Hannibal iba a nadar. Ambos regresaban a las 7 en punto, Will despertaba a Abigail para la escuela y Hannibal preparaba el desayuno que toda la familia compartía en el comedor. Mientras Will se duchaba y sacaba a los perros Abigail ayudaba a limpiar y su padre revisaba que su tarea estuviera terminada a la perfección. Luego todos salían rumbo a sus propios destinos, Will manejaba hasta Quántico, Hannibal a su consultorio, justo después de dejar a su hija en la puerta de la escuela, lista y con una bolsa de almuerzo que sería la envidia de todos sus amigos.

                Will normalmente era el último en llegar, Hannibal tendía pacientes hasta las 5 de la tarde y volvía directo a casa, a acomodar los regalos de boda que se habían retrasado en el correo o a preparar una cena suntuosa con ayuda de su hija, que para ese momento ya estaría en casa y siempre feliz de ayudar a su Padre a cocinar.

                Cuando Graham llegara a casa estarían esperándolo sus dos personas favoritas, un cariñoso beso en la mejilla de su hija y uno menos inocente por parte de su esposo que obligaría a la primera a salir corriendo de la habitación. Cenarían juntos y charlarían hasta que Abigail se fuera a dormir en su bonita habitación del primer piso, rodeada de los perros con los que se había encariñado. Mientras sus padres se darían gusto, casi a diario, con uno o dos rounds de sexo duro, a veces en la cama, en la ventana, en el taburete del armario… era una casa grande.

                Así que feliz y satisfecho como se sentía esa mañana de miércoles nada podría haberle indicado que todo estaba a punto de desmoronarse. Desde su encuentro con Draco siempre llevaba su varita encima, pero se había contenido para no rodear su casa con hechizos de protección. No usaría la varita, no les daría ninguna pista de su paradero si no era 100% necesario, si Draco había dado con él por una tontería no quería exponerse más. Apenas dos días antes habían atrapado a un sujeto que adoraba matar mujeres rubias y luego montarlas en parques imitando escenas de cuentos de hadas. Tenía al menos un par de días para descansar antes de que Jack, o peor aún Hannibal, encontraran un nuevo asesino para que Will persiguiera. Estaba cansado, y feliz de quedarse a disfrutar de su casa. Despidió a su familia aún en pijama, Hannibal le dio una breve mirada de desapruebo, su pijama no era más que un pantalón con veleros de pesca y un viejo par de calcetines mullidos con tejidos horribles que Hannibal deseaba quemar.

                Aquellos horribles calcetines que Dobby le había regalado eran tan cómodos como horribles, Will se negaba a explicar de dónde habían salido, así como se negaba a tirarlos a pesar de que su esposo le había comprado varios pares de calcetines tejidos, incluso con bonitos patrones, para reemplazarlos.

Lo pensó dos veces antes de cerrar la puerta y entrar a la casa. ¿Qué haría esta mañana? ¿Mirar televisión? Podría ir con los perros al parque o empezar a reparar el viejo motor de bote que descansaba en su pequeño taller en la cochera. Sí, ese sonaba cómo un buen día. Se dio un largo y relajante baño de burbujas para relajar los músculos adoloridos por su última noche consumando su matrimonio. Tenía un par de moretones en la cintura, pero no les dio importancia.

                Salió a caminar con sus perros, los 7 andaban felices a su lado, moviendo la cola y haciendo crujir bajo sus patas las hojas de los árboles que teñían de naranja el suelo. Pasó casi una hora lanzándoles un par de viejas pelotas de tenis y revolcándose con ellos en el pasto. Para cuando volvió a casa su abrigo estaba lleno de polvo y ramitas al igual que su cabello. Pero estaba más que feliz, incluso si Hannibal lo reprendía por ser tan poco cuidadoso con su ropa.

                Metió la llave en la cerradura y dejó entrar a los perros cuando terminó de limpiarles las patas. Pero no pudo acompañarlos, antes de mover un músculo una suave voz lo dejó petrificado en su lugar.

                — ¿Harry? ¿Eres tú?

Reconocería esa voz dónde fuera. Soltó un jadeo antes de atreverse a voltear y mirarla. Hermione no había cambiado tanto. Su cabello rebelde estaba dominado en una bonita trenza y llevaba un bonito abrigo de color rojo oscuro y pantalones de mezclilla. Ron estaba a su lado, casi saltando de emoción en su abrigo negro y pantalón oscuro. Su amigo lucía algo desmejorado, con una extraña sombra de barba y había ganado bastante peso, pero a pesar de todo ambos le sonrieron con calidez y corrieron hacia él. Will apenas pudo devolver el abrazo y acariciar suavemente los hombros de Hermione cuando está lo envolvió cariñosamente. Viéndolos ahí, ahora. Los extrañaba con toda su alma, Hermione se sacudía, parece que estaba llorando, Harry se sintió incomodo, pero no la soltó hasta que ella misma se alejó. El abrazo de Ron fue mucho más corto, pero ambos lo miraban como si hubieran encontrado un cofre de oro.

                —No puede ser, amigo. No esperábamos volver a verte nunca. ¡Diablos, Harry! ¿Cómo lograste evadir al ministerio por años? Creímos que habías…bueno ya sabes, muerto.

                —Ronald—. Su esposa lo reprimió, pero Harry ya no podía contener su felicidad. No estaban furiosos con él. No le odiaban por dejarlos atrás un día. Ellos mismos lo habían dejado atrás cuando encontraron el amor juntos, y Harry jamás se los había reprochado. Aquella atmosfera cálida y familiar los envolvió como si estuvieran charlando en la sala común. Will no lo quería, pero Harry podía vivir con ello.

                — ¿Cómo me encontraron? —La respuesta llegó tan pronto como ellos se miraron abochornados. — Draco les dijo dónde encontrarme.  
                —No le creímos al principio, desde lo que sucedió dejamos de hablarle por completo. Nos dijo lo que te hizo y Ron lo habría golpeado si no te le hubieras adelantado.  
                —Le metiste una buena zurra, Harry.  
                —Will.  
                —¿Disculpa?  
                — Es mi nombre ahora, Ron. Will Graham.

Sus amigos lo miraron con tristeza y suspiraron. Harry comprendía el plan de Draco, enviar a Ron y  Hermione a su casa para hacerlo sentir culpable y obligarlo a volver al mundo mágico. Pero su plan había fallado, Harry no cedería y pronto quedó claro que ni Ron ni Hermione tenían intención alguna de hacerlo volver. Tenía un par de horas antes de que Hannibal o Abigail volvieran a casa, así que los invitó a pasar. Se sentaron en la cocina y Harry les preparó té mientras escuchaba sobre sus vidas. Tenían dos hijos, Hugo y Rose, y vivían felices en una casa nueva cerca de La Madriguera. Hermione trabajaba para el Departamento de Relaciones Mágicas entre especies que ella misma había ayudado a crear, y Ron ayudaba a Fred en Sortilegios Weasley, cómo siempre sonaba un poco frustrado y no hizo ademán alguno por ocultar el asombro que le provocó la hermosa casa en la que Harry vivía.

                — ¡Qué casa, viejo! ¡Herm, mira ese sofá!  
                — ¡Estoy impresionada Harry! No te sabía con tan buen gusto.  
                — Por qué no lo tengo, Herm. Todo en esta casa —“Incluyéndome” pensó Harry. — fue elegido por mi esposo.  
                — ¡Oh, Harry! Nos da tanto gusto saber que por fin tienes lo que mereces. Aunque no te voy a mentir, estoy muy ofendida porque no pudimos ir a tu boda… Lo menos que puedes hacer ahora que estamos todos juntos de nuevo es contárnoslo todo.

No podía negarse, ellos lo entendían, había tenido que desaparecer para ser feliz. Tal vez no aprobarían la carnicería, el canibalismo o la severa manipulación emocional a la que sometían a todos a su alrededor, pero no estaban ahí para juzgar nada más que sus bonitas cortinas y el tapiz de la sala. A ellos no les importaba nada, habían recuperado a su amigo. Harry deseo de todo corazón poder hacer de esto algo permanente. Les contó todo sobre su vida antes del F.B.I y aunque Hermione claramente no estaba de acuerdo con su elección de carrera su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa cuando les contó, omitiendo muchos detalles,  sobre Hannibal y Abigail.

                —Harry, como nos gustaría conocerlos.  
                — Sí, Harry. Debe ser toda una personalidad si pudo hacerse contigo.  
                —Están exagerando, aquí no soy un héroe ni el elegido, soy un sujeto extraño y greñudo que adopta perros callejeros y les pone nombres tontos…  
                —Harry, lo de los perros…  ¿Lo haces por Sirius?  
                — Tal vez. Sé que a Abigail le encantaría conocer amigos míos normales…pero no es posible.  
                — ¿Por qué no? Dame una buena razón.  
                — Hermione no es posible. Ellos no saben nada.

                Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida, a su lado Ron parecía confundido. ¿Harry estaba casado con un hombre Muggle que no sabía nada de su secreto? Quiso reprocharle su imprudencia pero una voz masculina y con un fuerte acento se le adelantó. Will se puso pálido cuando levantó la vista.

— ¿Quiénes no saben anda y sobre qué, Will? — Hannibal estaba parado en la puerta de la cocina, detrás de él Abigail miraba curiosa hacia la cocina— Veo que tienes compañía.

 

— ¡Hannibal! —Will le sonrió a su esposo, este casi suavizo su expresión, pero se contuvo. — Sí, tenemos compañía. Ellos son viejos amigos míos, Ron Weasley y su esposa Hermione Granger. Ron, Herm, este es mi esposo, el Dr. Hannibal Lecter y nuestra hija, Abigail.

  
— Aunque a él le gustaría que fuera Hermione Weasley ahora, es un placer conocerlo, Will nos ha hablado mucho sobre usted, Dr.Lecter. Y claro que también sobre ti, Abigail— Will deseó besarla, su preciosa amiga tan inteligente y tan prudente, Ron rápidamente siguió su ejemplo.

 

—Mucho gusto, nos sorprendió mucho saber que Will se había casado, no podíamos dejar de imaginar a alguien…muy diferente. — Estrecharon sus manos y Hermione incluso se dio el lujo de observar a Hannibal como colegiala deslumbrada por un profesor, debía encontrarlo tan exótico y atractivo como cualquiera.

 

—Imagino que Papá les dijo lo que sucedió con mi familia, y porque estoy aquí—. Will miró con severidad a Abigail y su claro interés en darle innecesaria tensión a la situación. Hermione, como siempre, logró salvarlo.

  
—Por supuesto, Abigail. Es lamentable lo que sucedió, pero no hay forma de que alguien como Will pudiera pasar por alto tu futuro y no hacerse cargo de ti, él siempre ha sido así.  
  
— ¿Puedo preguntar de dónde es que se conocen? Me parece que su trato es muy familiar, a pesar de que jamás he conocido un amigo de Will que no sea mutuo.

  
—Nos conocimos en la escuela, buenos tiempos. — Se apresuró a decir Ron y Harry deseo que se hubiera callado. —Em… pero creo que ya es hora de irnos, cariño,  no queremos importunarlos.

 

— ¡Exacto! Tenemos un viaje largo de vuelta a casa y tenemos que ir por los niños a casa de tu madre…

 

—Es una lástima, Will tiene tan pocos amigos que nos hubiera encantado tenerlos para cenar.

Will lo miró aterrado. Su selección de palabras era siempre cuidadosa ¿acaso pensaba comerse a Ron y Hermione? Sobre su cadáver.

                — Gracias por la invitación, tal vez la próxima vez podríamos cenar todos juntos  y gracias por el té.

Ambos sonrieron al despedirse de él, Hermione incluso se arriesgó a darle un último abrazo mientras deslizaba algo en su bolsillo. Abigail dormiría en casa de una amiga esa noche, o algo así balbuceó mientras le besaba la mejilla a Will y tomaba un taxi. Ron apuró a su esposa y esta le regaló a Will una última y adorable sonrisa antes de alejarse de la casa. Will se preguntó que tanto estaría en problemas pero Hannibal no le preguntó nada más. Se sentaron en la cocina y mientras Will les regalaba trozitos de una salchicha a sus perros Hannibal parecía ocupado. Finalmente le ofreció un té con un extraño color ambarino que tenía un fuerte olor que le recordó a Harry sus días en clase de pociones. Sin pensarlo comenzó a beberlo, pero luego notó que Hannibal no había servido una tasa para él, al contrario, había lavado las de Ron y Hermione y lo miraba fijamente, esperando una reacción.

                — En el tiempo que te conozco, Will, jamás te había visto tomar té.  
                — Hannibal… —Le había tendido una trampa sutil, debió verla venir… estaba tan feliz que la había pasado por alto. — ¿Qué hay en el té?  
                —No hay nada de qué preocuparse, Will, tengo entrenamiento médico y estoy seguro que los efectos alucinógenos del té sólo afectaran tus funciones motoras básicas, cariño.  
                — ¿Qué…Que pretendes? — Quiso ponerse de pie pero el tè había comenzado a afectarlo, todo a su alrededor parecía moverse, incluso el rostro de Hannibal, que se había acercado a sostenerlo, le pareció de pronto demasiado real, sus delgados labios de movieron mientras hablaba pero el sonido le llego a Will con retraso.  
                — No se supone que le mientas a tu esposo, Will. No deberías tener secretos para mí.  
                — Tu me guardas secretos…  
                — Si quisieras descubrirlos sólo tendrías que preguntar, te llevaría a verlos yo mismo. Te ayude a crear un Palacio de la Memoria, Will, tan basto y tan hermoso como el mío propio. Sin embargo no me di cuenta de que habías creado un laberinto de habitaciones entre las sombras del pasado que yo creí irrelevante. No me gusta sentirme como un tonto, Will, sentirme traicionado me pone de bastante mal humor.  
                —No entres al laberinto Hannibal… el Minotauro dentro es mucho más real de lo que imaginas.  
                —Me pregunto si tus amigos, Ron y Hermione, me dirían lo que ocultas con tanto cuidado, claro que les sería doloroso hablar mientras su conyugue pierde algunos miembros, pero creo que eso sería un incentivo adecuado —. Sus ojos de pronto parecieron brillar con furia, su acento era más fuerte y a Will le costaba entenderle.  
                —No… Si les haces daño, si les pones un dedo encima... te las verás con…  
                — ¿Con quién? ¿Con Will Graham? O mejor aún ¿Con Harry Potter?  
                — Hannibal…

Hannibal no siguió hablando. Podía pasarlo por alto una vez, pero no estaba dispuesto a vivir sabiendo que Will le ocultaba un oscuro secreto, otra vida. No porque le causara molestia alguna saber que su esposo no era quien dice ser, un joven prodigio de la ciencia forense con una clara tendencia homicida derivada de su inestabilidad emocional, lo que lo enfurecía era que Will no confiara en él. Quería saberlo todo, comprender al máximo su pasado, como lo había convertido en lo que era ahora. Hannibal era un libro abierto para Will, daría su vida por él y esperaba lo mismo a cambio, cerrarle la puertas a sus recuerdos no era aceptable. Era terriblemente grosero. Si no fuera él, Hannibal jamás perdonaría semejante falta de respeto.

Con cuidado lo levantó entre sus brazos mientras temblaba, probablemente efecto de los hongos que había hervido para su té. No pensaba usarlos, pero aquellos dos extraños le habían reafirmado la falta que Will cometía, peor aún, le habían obligado a mentirle de nuevo. No.

Ayudó a Will a desnudarse y lo ató con cuidado a una fría silla en el sótano. Lo dejó solo unos minutos y cuando volvió, con un par de guantes de látex y un péndulo de luz Will realmente sintió miedo de su esposo por primera vez en meses. Trató de soltarse, pero no logro más que hacerse daño. La última vez que Hannibal uso aquél péndulo con él lo había engañado para olvidar un viaje en avión, una noche de abuso y el hecho de que lo había obligado a comerse la oreja de Abigail para inculparlo por su homicidio.

— Hannibal, por favor, no… no me hagas esto Hannibal  
— Lo siento Will, no me has dejado más alternativa que recurrir a métodos poco ortodoxos para obligarte a ser honesto conmigo. Personalmente me siento avergonzado de saberte capaz de mentirme así, pero tengo debilidad por ti cuando estás tan vulnerable y voy a tratarte con amabilidad Will, si te niegas a cooperar entonces lo encenderé. Te haré recordar, sabes que lo haré.

Claro que lo haría.  Hannibal se arrodilló frente a él, apenas usando sus manos logró que Will se alzara, extrañamente excitado a pesar de la situación. Subconscientemente cuando su esposo se convertía en el depredador hambriento que sabía que era algo dentro de Will lo deseaba profundamente. Hannibal estaba al tanto del efecto que causaba en él, estaba muy consciente del efecto que causaba en el mientras pasaba sus labios por su extensión, saboreando su olor y el calor que emanaba de él. Hannibal tenía el sentido del olfato más desarrollado que Will hubiera visto jamás, y el paladar más entrenado también, incluso cuando era con intenciones sexuales Hannibal lo saboreaba. Ahora mismo su boca lo comía ávidamente, como un niño que disfrutaba de un dulce prohibido, sabía dónde morder, donde presionar, cuándo detenerse y cuando dejarlo para recorrerlo hasta la base. Nunca dejó de mirarlo, en su estado Will apenas podía mantener la vista fija en su rostro, en esos ojos salvajes que brillaban en la penumbra del sótano con una peligrosa mezcla de pasión, deseo, hambre y furia.

Will sintió su cuerpo tensarse, no podía estar seguro de que fueran suyos, pero los jadeos que escuchaba aumentaban su cadencia con esta presión. Estuvo a punto de liberarse cuando Hannibal se apartó violentamente y puso un anillo de metal alrededor de su miembro ansioso. Will sabía muy bien lo que era. Lo miró ponerse de pie y tomar entre sus manos un fuste de cuero.

— ¿Quién es Harry Potter?  
— No sé de qué estás hablando. — Apenas terminó de hablar recibió un golpe en la pierna que lo obligo a sacudirse. Todo parecía tan irreal.  
— Te lo preguntó de nuevo, William. ¿Quién es Harry Potter?

—No conozco a ningún Harry Potter—Murmuró, a cambio recibió una bofetada que logró confundirlo aún más-  
—Sé que me mientes, William. Lo veo en tus ojos, tus pupilas se dilatan cuando mientes.

Las preguntas continuaron unos minutos más. ¿Quién es Harry Potter? ¿Alguna vez fuiste Harry Potter? ¿Dónde estudiaste? Will se mantuvo firme a pesar de la dolorosa presión en su miembro y de la precisa golpiza a la que era sometido. Hannibal era extremadamente cuidadoso en siempre golpearlo en los mismos lugares, concentraba el dolor para asegurar su atención en todo menos en sus respuestas. Con su última negativa suspiró decepcionado.

                —Es curioso, si bien me asombra tu persistencia y me llena de orgullo lo imponente de tu voluntad Will, esperaba ser capaz de doblegarla para este momento. Me temó que tu rostro no es lo único que parece doloroso—.Paso la punta del fuste por su miembro y Will cerró los ojos antes de que lo azotara dejando una marca enrojecida y punzante. — Ya que te niegas a cooperar me temó que no tendré más piedad contigo.

Will no podía responderle. Apenas podía mantenerse en una sola pieza, su mente amenzaba con dejar su cuerpo o romperse en mil pedazos. Cuando las luces se apagaron, su último pensamiento racional fue la realización de que se le había terminado el tiempo.

Lo dejó solo nuevamente, el té lentamente parecía perder su efecto, o Will se había acostumbrado a aquella realidad aumentada en la que todo parecía muy nítido para ser real. Hannibal debía creer lo mismo porque volvió, se puso los guantes y lleno una jeringa con un líquido transparente antes de acercarlo a su brazo. Will trató de resistirse pero Hannibal lo sostuvo firmemente, aquella nueva droga le provoco un terrible dolor de cabeza y envió una oleada de fuego por todo su cuerpo, Harry súbitamente recordó cuando los huesos de su brazo desaparecieron y tuvo que creer nuevos. Era un dolor muy similar. No volvió a cerrar los ojos. Hannibal encendió el péndulo y su luz osciló de un lado a otro, obligándolo a sumirse en un extraño transe del que no podía escapar.

No podía verlo, pero la ronca voz de Hannibal salía de las sombras y le hablaba suavemente. Su irrefutable control de la situación  lo habría hecho venirse de nuevo si hubiera podido hacerlo. El dolor parecía la distracción perfecta para quien trata desesperadamente de aferrarse a su identidad.

                —Es importante llevarte de vuelta a dónde todo comenzó. Puedes recordar para mí como anclarte a la realidad, hazlo. ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás?  
                —Soy Will Graham… estoy en Baltimore, Maryland… Es medianoche.  
                —Muy bien, ahora regresa unos cuantos años. Hace 5 años. Repítelo.  
                —Soy Will Graham. Estoy en Wolf Trap, Virgina…  
                —No, cariño, retrocede más. 10 años.   
                —Soy Will Graham. Estoy en…  
                — ¡No! 15 años, cariño. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Quién eres?  
                — Estoy en… en el Valle de Godric, Inglaterra. Soy Harry James Potter…

Los pasos a su alrededor se detuvieron, Hannibal lo miró satisfecho, acercó de inmediato una silla para guiar sus recuerdos. Will estaba algo pálido, su miembro parecía tomar un color poco saludable y su cuerpo se convulsionaba ligeramente con la luz. Pero luego de observarlo un momento Hannibal decidió que podría resistir un poco más.

                —Hola, Harry. ¿Sabes quién soy?  
                — Sí.  
                —Perfecto. Voy a hacerte algunas preguntas y quiero que las respondas, Harry, tan honestamente como puedas.  
                —Sí.  
                — ¿Quiénes son tus padres?  
                — J… James Potter y Lily Evans.  
                — ¿Dónde viven ahora?  
                — Mis padres murieron cuando era un bebé. Todos lo saben.  
                — ¿Cómo murieron?  
                — Igual que los tuyos, asesinados.  
                — ¿Quién los asesino? —Su precioso Will era un huérfano de la violencia, que precioso saber que tenían tanto en común, que dolorosa la idea que no pensará decírselo.  
Harry no respondió de inmediato, Hannibal repitió la pregunta con más firmeza. Cuando abrió la boca su voz sonaba más tímida y a cada palabra un fuerte acento británico de hacía presente.

—Fue el Señor Tenebroso.  
— ¿Fue Garret Jacob Hobbs la primera persona que mataste?  
—No  
—¿Quién fue?   
— El Señor Tenebroso  
—¿ Lo mataste para vengar a tus padres? ¿Lo disfrutaste?  
— Lo maté para vengarlos a todos. Lo hice porque era lo que todos esperaban de mí, lo que me entrenaron para hacer, sin importar mi voluntad. El mismo decidió que debía ser yo… No, no lo disfrute. El año que pasé buscando la forma de matarlo fue el más miserable de toda mi vida.  
— ¿Quiénes son todos?  
— Todos, Hannibal. ¡Toda la gente que me quitó! A Dobby… a Remus… al pobre Cedric… a mi padrino.  
— ¿Tu padrino te crío cuando murieron tus padres?  
— No, él fue inculpado por su asesinato y paso 13 años en prisión, ahora entiendo lo horrible que debió ser para Sirius. Mis tíos en cambio, me habrían mantenido encerrado en la alacena bajó las escaleras si Hagrid no me hubiera dicho lo que era.  
— ¿Qué eres Harry?  
— Soy un mago.

Hasta ahora todo parecía muy lógico. Hannibal había asumido que “Señor Oscuro” era un término infantil que Harry había adoptado para una figura aterradora de su pasado, pero ahora lo que decía no  tenía sentido.

—Harry. ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres un mago?  
— Todos en mi familia lo eran… Fui aceptado en Hogwarts desde que nací… todos esperaban que me convirtiera en el más grande mago de la historia—. Su voz se perdió en una risa maniática y triste— Resulté ser un mago muy mediocre.  
— ¿Hogwarts es una escuela? ¿Ron y Hermione…?  
— Sí, ahí nos conocimos. Hogwarts es una escuela de Magia… de las más grandes de toda Europa…  
— Harry, si existe dime dónde está, ¿puedo verla?  
—Claro que no… Podrías llegar a Hogsmade…pero ningún Muggle puede entrar a Hogwarts, ni siquiera tú.  
—Bien, digamos que te creo. ¿Qué cosas se enseñan en una escuela para magos?  
— Lo necesario… Pociones, Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras…  
— ¿Qué son las Artes Oscuras?  
— Es lo que la gente como tú y yo usa en el mundo mágico para herir a otros. Hacen daño, y los practicantes son perseguidos por el Ministerio de Magia.  
—Ministerio… ¿ Harry?  
— ¿Realmente crees que miles de magos en el mundo podrían esconderse sin un gobierno que los regule? Hay muchas leyes mágicas que estoy violando al decirte esto hahaha.  
— ¿Si hay leyes, porqué mataste al Señor Oscuro?  
— El decidió que sería así. Por eso mató a mis padres, por eso intentó matarme a mí. Me dejó una cicatriz y me dio una parte de sí… ni siquiera tu, Hannibal, me has hecho sentir tan abrasadoramente obscuro cómo tenerlo dentro me hico sentir.

Una punzada de celos deformó la perfecta máscara de compostura del Dr. Y Harry le regalo otra risa maniática, casi musical.

—No, no es lo que crees… el… el estaba dentro de mí, su alma… haha es todo muy complicado para un Muggle.   
—Muéstrame entonces.  
— No puedo. Si lo hago ellos sabrán dónde estoy. Vendrán por mì.  
— ¿Por qué te fuiste?  
— Me cansé, de ser El Elegido, el Niño-que-vivió. Les dí todo. Destruí su más grande amenaza, reconstruí su mundo… ¿Draco? El idiota que fue a la boda… Era un Mortífago, igual que sus padres. Supremacistas de la sangre, basura humana. Pero claro que el Gran y Noble Harry Potter le dio una segunda oportunidad.   
— ¿Te lastimó? Y luego decidiste huir.   
— Lastimarme… No. Los Durlsey me lastimaron cuando me trataron como una infección por 17 años. Dumbledore me lastimó cuando me di cuenta de que me crio cómo un cerdo para el matadero. Voldemort me lastimó cuando me dejo la cara marcada o cuando intentó usar a la hermana de mi mejor amigo para matarme, también cuando mató a Cedric frente a mis ojos, o cuando me obligo a morir…— Su voz se hacía cada vez más aguda, sus convulsiones eran más frecuentes. Hannibal se arrodilló a su aldo y le soltó las ataduras. Su cuerpo colapsaba, era una lástima, aunque no comprendía mucho estaban progresando tanto, su precioso Will estaba tan sucio y roto, que hermoso era saberse el responsable de armar piezas tan complejas en una perfecta maquina homicida que se desvivía por él.  
—Harry, trata de calmarte.  
—Draco no me lastimo. Draco jugó conmigo, a sabiendas de lo mucho que me habían herido en el pasado, de lo mucho que arriesgué por defenderlo de los que lo creía la basura humana. Me humilló, acostándose en nuestra propia cama con otra persona, se burló de mis sentimientos y me arrebató la misma dignidad que me obligaba a mostrar ante otros.

No quería decir más, Hannibal tampoco quería escuchar más, su cuerpo no resistiría mucho más. Lo tomó de nuevo en su boca, ésta vez con dulzura. Recibió sus suaves gemidos con gusto y cuando le quitó el anillo que lo oprimía recibió su semilla caliente en la boca. De antemano sabía que era deliciosa, todo en Will estaba construido por y para él. Pareció perder la poca fuerza que le quedaba cuando el orgasmo, doloroso y esperado, lo golpeo como un martillo. Hannibal lo llevó escaleras arriba y le dio un baño caliente, atendió las heridas que parecían más serias y con un cariño casi paternal lo envolvió en el mullido edredón de la cama que compartían.  Sin duda esa noche Will tendría pesadillas. Pero no había anda de malo en ello. El estaría ahí toda la noche para recordarle que tenía un sostén cuando su estructura, su vida, su personalidad incluso, colapsaran hasta los cimientos. Y estaría ahí en la mañana para recibir la inevitable explicación que le daría sentido a todo lo que enviaba banderas rojas a su cerebro. Harry no mentía. Pero Hannibal no podía concebir la idea la magia, era irracional e ilógica. Pero su mente se mantendría escéptica y lista para cambiar y evolucionar cuando se le presentará la evidencia.

Con una sonrisa en los labios consideró seriamente planear una cena especial para Harry y sus amigos. Sería una recompensa para Will.


	5. Invitados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahora que Hannibal sabe lo suficiente sobre su pasado, Will encuentra la verdad recomfortante. Pero hablar del pasado sólo lo hace que las viejas llamas se enciendan.

— ¡Demonios! Esto fue realmente delicioso—. Dijo Ron mientras se relamía los labios, su esposa lo miró con recelo pero finalmente asintió de acuerdo con él.

— Cuando nos invitaron a cenar no esperábamos algo tan suntuoso, realmente lamento que lo único que pudimos traer fue una botella de Whisky de Fuego…—Hermione sonrió avergonzada, sin embargo ninguno de los dueños de la casa parecía molesto. Abigail no bebía, Will estaba extasiado simplemente ante la idea que esa cena no ocurría en su imaginación, y Hannibal estaba especialmente interesado en experimentar cualquier aspecto de la cultura mágica que pudieran aportar a su mesa, si bien no lo bebieron con la cena lo hacían ahora, sentados frente a la chimenea, mirando los recuerdos ocultos en el baúl de Harry por primera vez. La flama que ardió en su paladar fue una experiencia novedosa y agradable. Casi tanto como ver a Will usar una vieja moneda que encontró en su bolsillo para invocar a sus amigos a su lado.

—Por favor no se preocupen— Dijo sonriéndoles— Cuando escuché sobre este “Whiskey de Fuego” realmente no imaginaba que alguna vez fuera posible probar una flama, ahora veo que estaba equivocado.

Y vaya que había estado equivocado. Cuando Will despertó aquella mañana, adolorido y confundido, Abigail y Hannibal ya lo esperaban con una humeante taza de café y un plato de huevos con tocino. Su estómago se asentó agradablemente después de comer. Él y su familia pasaron todo ese día sentados en la cama. Se resistió al principio, pero Hannibal le dejó muy en claro que no estaba caminando en terreno estéril, le había dicho lo suficiente. Hannibal había conseguido lo que quería, como siempre. Cuándo lo confronto al respecto su esposo simplemente atinó a decir:

—La facilidad con la que puedes mentirme sobre un aspecto tan importante de tu vida como lo es tu pasado, Will, me pone de un terrible humor. Me temo que me hace intolerante. Se ha requerido lo peor de mí para saber si debo replantearme mi concepción tuya.

Will asumía que a estas alturas la había replanteado y definido, mientras se regodeaba en su inhumana forma de estar siempre en control de la situación y siempre un paso por delante suyo, incluso en este mundo que no conocía. Abigail, como su hija, debía saberlo todo. Ya no habría secretos. Así que Harry les contó todo. Les contó sobre su infancia horrible con los Dursley y sobre cómo había recordado tan vívidamente la muerte de sus padres a través de los ataques de Dementores y de los recuerdos de Snape. Les contó sobre Neville, sobre Luna, sobre todos los Weasley, sobre Cedric y sobre Cho. Sobre Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Teddy, Hagrid, Hedwig y Dobby. Les contó con lujo de detalle lo que ocurrió cada año de su vida en Hogwarts y también sobre su huida y la búsqueda de los Horocruxes. Describió con lujo de detalles la batalla de Hogwarts y lo hermoso que era cuando no lo azoraba la guerra. Les habló sobre el Quidditch, sobre Hogsmade y sobre Voldemort.

Hannibal estaba tan intrigado con este personaje como cualquiera. Su maldad, descrita por el mismo Will, carecía de clase y propósito genuinos. Su violencia era indiscriminada, de pésimo gusto. Will les habló sobre las reliquias de la muerte, ninguno mostro Interés en la Varita de Saúco, pero Will podía ver en los ojos de Hannibal el deseo de sostener entre sus manos la Piedra de Resurrección y hacer que la taza se uniera de nuevo, conformando una realidad tenebrosa. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos cuestiono sus razones cuando Will les dijo que lejos de ser el Maestro de la Muerte lo que más deseaba era vivir en paz. Había perdido la piedra en el bosque y la Varita había sido destruida. La taza nunca se volvería a unir.

Cualquier duda que pudiera quedar en su mente fue rápidamente despejada cuando Harry sacó la capa de invisibilidad y desapareció completamente frente a sus ojos. Abigail estaba en un punto entre la locura y la aceptación, mientras que Hannibal había aceptado inmediatamente, guiado por ese interés científico que a menudo surgía de lo más hermenéutico de su ser. Había formulado cientos de preguntas y pronto su hija lo imitó, Will intentó responderlas hasta bien entrada la noche. Y ahora, reunidos frente al fuego, les mostraba más y más maravillas ocultas de su vista.

Hannibal había insistido en invitar a Ron y Hermione, y Will aceptó únicamente cuando prometió no comerlos al final. Ellos eran intocables, y ese fallo incuestionable. Los libros de texto rápidamente fueron repartidos entre Hannibal y Abigail, que habían decidido aprender todo lo posible de su mundo en espera de poder aplicar estos nuevos aspectos culturales de Will en construir una vida cotidiana inclusiva para él.

Hannibal se había concentrado en sus libros de Historia de la Magia y Pociones, mientras que Abigail estaba muy interesaba en el Quidditch y Will la dejó conservar para sí su primera Snitch dorada, con la promesa de que nunca la perdería. Ya le había enseñado a pescar, tal vez podría enseñarle a volar.

—Debieron ver a Harry en la escuela. ¡Capitán del equipo de Griffindor!

— ¡Oh, sí! Harry era un maravilloso buscador. Es raro ver a alguien tan bueno en la escoba.

— ¿Puedo ver tu escoba, papá?

— Sí, claro— La vieja Saeta de Fuego tendría casi de 20 años, pero continuaba tan brillante y hermosa como el día que la recibió de Sirius. Abigail parecía confundida por lo poco que parecía una escoba de cuento de hadas humano. La balanceo entre sus manos, leyendo encantada las letras doradas que le daban nombre cuidadosamente grabadas en la madera.

—Hermosa, La Saeta aún es la favorita para el Quidditch profesional, Ha… Will. —Ron hacía un esfuerzo consciente por no llamarlo Harry. — Los nuevos modelos no han cambiado mucho, creo que tienes una de las mejores escobas del mundo. No puedo esperar a verlas en el Mundial el próximo verano.

— ¡Hay Mundial de Quidditch? —Exclamó Abigail— ¡Qué maravilla!

— Es increíble, Abby. Hay tanta gente, tanta magia en el aire, venden recuerdos y programas…—En algún lugar de su baúl Harry conservaba su programa y una banderita de Irlanda. Se los pasó a su hija que los examinó curiosa— ¿Tienen pensado ir? —Inquirió Will.  
Ron y Hermione asintieron emocionados, Hannibal no estaba especialmente interesado en los deportes, y sus manos paseaban distraídamente por el contenido del Baúl que ya estaba esparcido por el suelo. Recortes de periódico, libros de texto, un caldero de peltre relleno de cromos hexagonales con personas que se movían cuando las miraba. Lucían recelosos, en el reverso podía leer sobre sus vidas. Will tenía un par de Dumbledore, y decidió que quería quedarse con uno.

—Oh, sí. Este año Bulgaria vuelve a enfrentar a Irlanda, quieren la revancha por la última vez. ¡Y en la misma sede! Vicktor nos ha invitado el mismo. 

— ¿Aún eres amiga de Krum?

— Nunca perdimos contacto. —Hermione no indagó mucho en el tema y por la cara que puso Ron decidió que era la mejor idea. — Si quieres podríamos llevarte.

—Hermione, soy el mago más buscado de Inglaterra, no puedo pasearme por ahí en el mundial lleno de brujas del ministerio… Además —Miró discretamente en dirección a su familia. A Hannibal el gesto no le pasó inadvertido.

— ¿Qué hacen cuando un Mago se casa con una persona sin magia? —Hannibal despreciaba el termino Muggle, odiaba sentirse inferior a nadie, especialmente si no podía hacer nada para cambiar su estatus. — 

—Bueno, normalmente los agregamos a las excepciones. Los Mug… Los “no mágicos” se agregan a una lista que los exenta de sonar alarmas en el ministerio. Estás cosas…bueno no son magia pura, incluso si decidieran salir a pasear en escoba el ministerio no tendría forma de saber que se trata de ustedes. Pero si decidiéramos usar la Red Flu, desaparecer frente a ustedes o usar cualquier tipo de hechizo, podría rastrearse. Las familias exentas viven con un mago o bruja y sus hijos tienden a heredar las habilidades mágicas de sus padres, así que es importante que vivan en un ambiente mágico sin que un Auror aparezca en su puerta cada 2 minutos. 

—Imagino que ponernos en esa lista es algo improbable.

— Podría… Podría hacerse— Dijo Hermione— Pero aunque cobrará algunos favores, Will no puede usar su varita, el ministerio aún cree que puede encontrarte por medio de ella. No te agregaran a las excepciones hasta que encuentren un cuerpo y bueno… no estás muerto.

—Un cuerpo… Luego de 15 años esperaría que me dejaran en paz.

—No pueden hacerlo Will, han perdido mucha credibilidad en su incapacidad de encontrarte. Rita Skeeter ha hecho una fortuna con teorías sobre ti. La verdad me sorprende que Draco fuera el primero en dar contigo.

Draco Malfoy. Su nombre resonó en la cálida sala como una grosería. Hannibal podía sentir sus oídos zumbar. Había tanto que quería hacer por Will. Tantas personas groseras y vulgares que merecían formar parte del perfecto cuerpo con el que yacía cada noche. Will no dijo nada, sacó del baúl montones de cartas y envoltorios de dulces, les habló de Honeydukes y Zonko. Les enseñó extraños petardos que explotaban en sus manos formando rosas y dragones. Entre Will, Ron y Hermione les describieron la escuela, el bosque, el lago. Hannibal podía construirlo en su imaginación, podía oler el pasto y oír el rasgueo de las plumas sobre el pergamino. Cuando sus amigos se retiraron y Abigail cayó vencida por el cansancio, eran casi las 3 de la mañana.

Will estaba sentado aún frente a la chimenea. Casi todo había vuelto al baúl. Hannibal llevó a Abigail a  
su habitación y cuando regresó se sentó detrás de Will, aspirando su aroma con los ojos cerrados. Hoy Will olía a esa horrible loción barata, a perro, a estofado, a pergamino y a nostalgia. Quería ver más de su mundo, quería mostrarles más de su mundo. Pero era un prófugo de su pasado. Hannibal entendía eso muy bien. Cuando abrió los ojos Will tenía un grueso volumen entre las piernas, no parecía un libro, tenía un acabado algo tosco, forrado de piel y trozos de papel salían de aquí y allá.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Pensé que te gustaría verme. Vernos… Verlo. 

— No querías mostrármelo.

— No. Quería conservarlo para mí. Pero no tiene caso. Prometí dejar de mentir, y a estas alturas no vale la pena guardar esto en secreto.  
La primera página era una fotografía de dos personas. Hannibal abrió la boca, no podía acostumbrarse a aquellas fotografías que se movían con voluntad propia. Will le había dicho que las pinturas incluso podían hablar o dejar sus cuadros y visitar otras casas donde su retrato se colgara. Desearía experimentarlo por sí mismo. Sus dedos fantasearon con la idea de tocar la imagen, pero no lo hizo. La pareja sonreía, se abrazaba y giraba en una cálida tarde otoñal, miraban a Will con amor. Esos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos.

—Son mis padres, Hannibal.

Hannibal los miró con renovado interés. Will se parecía mucho a su madre. Tenía sus hermosos ojos y su sonrisa amable, extraña en este mundo oscuro. Su padre parecía un tipo bromista, de los que acosaban a otros en la escuela. Envidiaba esa fotografía, él no tenía nada de sus padres. Sólo el apellido y una especie de título nobiliario. Y dolor.  
Con calma y cuidado Will pasó una a una las páginas del libro. Muchas de las imágenes eran recortes de periódico y las que no lo eran solían incluir al mismo Harry. Lucía tan frágil a sus 12, 14, 15 años. Con su cabello alborotado y un brazo alrededor de sus amigos. Con sus gafas teñidas de lluvia y sudor en medio de un partido de Quidditch. En el Torneo de los 3 Magos, y con el ejercito de Dumbledore. Con Sirius Black en una casa deteriorada y oscura. Con Ron y Hermione en su boda, en una playa, rodeado por una muchedumbre pelirroja o bebiendo en una taberna en Hogsmade. Harry era diferente a Will, era puro, blanco y con una moral impecable. El dolor lo convertía en alguien hermoso, en alguien decidido a ayudar a otros a pesar de que jamás le trajo nada bueno, alguien capaz de rechazar la vida eterna y el poder supremo a cambio de vivir en paz.  
La oscuridad estaba ahí, Hannibal la había regado, alimentado y ayudado a crecer. Will no era un héroe. Y no era un villano, no necesitaba explicarse, Will era. 

Los labios del mayor rondaron su nuca y dejaron un sendero de besos desde su mejilla hasta la base de su cuello. Will suspiró de gusto antes de bajar el libro y entregarse por completo a sus caricias. Hannibal paseo sus manos por su pecho y hasta su cuello, aferrándolo con fuerza para arrojarlo sobre el sillón y besarlo antes de que pudiera recuperar el aliento. Will jadeó cuando pudo respirar de nuevo, mientras su esposo desabotonaba rápidamente su camisa y trazaba con sus labios cada centímetro de su piel. Jaló suavemente su labio inferior cuando se unieron en un nuevo beso, mucho más caliente y abrasador. ¿En qué momento Will se despojó de sus pantalones?   
Ni sabía ni le importaba, sus dedos hicieron escala en su boca antes de sumergirse, humedecidos, en su entrada ansiosa. Hannibal evitó tocarlo. Su zona genital aún presentaba un enrojecimiento desagradable y no quería hacerle verdadero daño. 

—Ha…Hannibal, por favor…

No tenía que escuchar más. Sin cuidado ni ceremonia, y sin quitarse el fino traje, extrajo su miembro duro y deseoso, lo insertó firmemente, en una estocada certera. Will tembló bajo su cuerpo, gimiendo de placer y aferrándose al sillón con manos sudorosas y ojos entrecerrados que lo miraban detrás de un velo de placer puro. Sus caderas comenzaron un vaivén lento y tortuoso, saboreando la sensación de estar unidos en uno sólo. Su cadencia aumentaba más y más, mientras Will luchaba por acallar sus gemidos con sus manos y Hannibal lo penetraba salvajemente con su cuerpo y con su mirada. Su piel tersa y enrojecida y su entrada ardiente que lo devoraba con avidez hacían del sexo una experiencia placentera por primera vez en su vida. No pretendía obtener nada de aquella experiencia además del placer de sentir a su amante vibrando bajo su toque y perdiendo el control ante su intrusión, no había beneficio, ni una coartada, ni lástima.

Will podía excitarlo porque lo deseaba, no había mentiras de por medio, no tenía que provocarse una erección emborrachándose del poder de la manipulación ni forzar un orgasmo. La carne que se abría paso en sus profundidades era sincera, honesta y dominante. No porque Hannibal no estuviera dispuesto a recibir, en realidad disfrutaba bastante de dejar a Will tomar el control y partirle en dos con aquella hombría tanto más grande que la suya. Pero en este momento no se trataba de poder. Su honestidad y su belleza lo habían arrastrado a mancillar la pulcritud de su sala de estar con la leche caliente que su marido dejó escapar cuando llegó finalmente a un orgasmo salvaje y profundo. Hannibal no se detuvo. Continuó bombeando en si interior un par de minutos, consiente de los ojos lúdicos y la boca entre abierta que Will le regalaba para venirse finalmente dentro de él con un gruñido ronco y la pérdida total de su compostura.

Cuando Hannibal se dejaba llevar por instintos básicos como el sexo o la violencia, Will disfrutaba mucho más. Al principio el sexo había sido metódico, calculado. Ahora era un arranque de lujuria que los dejaba a ambos besándose jadeantes en el suelo de la sala. Hannibal podía incluso ignorar el pelo de perro que flotaba a su alrededor. Will podría venirse sólo sabiendo esto.

De algún lado sacaron la fuerza de voluntad para subir hasta su habitación y acurrucarse juntos bajo el grueso edredón. El invierno era frío y pronto comenzaría a nevar. Will habló sobre invitar a sus amigos a una cena antes de Navidad, acurrucado sobre el pecho del mayor, enredando sus dedos en el vello de su pecho mientras le hablaba. Hannibal finalmente se había cambiado, pero Will se había negado a dejarle cerrar los botones de su piyama, ocupado como estaba en juguetear como lo hacía ahora.

 

—Podría ser una cena de 5 tiempos—, Dijo Hannibal, olfateando los risos oscuros de Will mientras pensaba. — Hay una nueva receta de pulmón que quiero probar, creo que sería la situación adecuada considerando que insistes en cocinar tu mismo nuestra cena de Navidad.  
— Tal vez no sea un gourmet como tú, pero viví sólo por muchos años, me defiendo en la cocina.

El psiquiatra estaba a punto de responder con algún comentario mordaz cuándo un golpe sordo en el piso de abajo los puso a ambos en alerta. “Alerta Permanente” solía decir Ojoloco Moody, Will lo recordó de pronto, deberían instalar medidas mágicas de seguridad. Si algún idiota creía que podía entrar a su casa a robar estaba en serios problemas. Will podía ver los gruesos hombros de Hannibal tensarse por la concentración mientras caminaba detrás de él, maravillado por sus felinos movimientos predatorios. Con un poco de suerte tendrían ingredientes para su cena de Navidad.  
No prendieron la luz, ambos descalzos pero con mullidos calcetines que ahogaron el ruido de sus pasos al bajar la escalera, apenas unos segundos después Abigail se les unió, tenía un cuchillo de caza en las manos que se unió rápidamente a un par de cuchillos que Hannibal y Will tomaron de la mesa del comedor. Había luz en la cocina, Abigail se separó de ellos para bloquear la puerta trasera mientras ellos entraban cautelosos.  
Los perros bufaban molestos, encerrados por Abigail en su cuarto, Sus gruñidos de desconfianza alertaron aún más a Will. La luz de la cocina no venía de ninguna de sus lámparas, Harry podía identificar claramente cuando alguien usaba Lumos para crear esa misma luz tenue y azulosa con la punta de su varita. Había un mágico en su casa. Maldita suerte. Quien quiera que fuera inundo los sentidos de Hannibal con un fuerte olor a perfume, un perfume caro pero usado en exceso que le provocó una mueca. Súbitamente Will estaba frente a él, obligándolo a meterse detrás de la barra de cocina mientras tomaba un sartén de la estufa. Hannibal no lo cuestiono, y se sentó en cuclillas, listo para saltar en su ayuda.  
Su invitado estaba de rodillas, rebuscando en su alacena, Will y Hannibal guardaban toda clase de cosas extrañas ahí, desde especias hasta los extraños instrumentos que Hannibal usaba para cocinar, como un molino de carne o un aditamento para extraer el hueso de las aceitunas. Por un hilito de luz Will pudo ver que ya habían pasado por el refrigerador y la puerta entre abierta iluminó una pluma de color verde chillón que escribía sola sobre un trozo de pergamino. Esa bruja. ¡Esa maldita bruja! ¿Cómo se atrevía Draco a pensar que Rita Skeeter sería mejor para convencerlo de volver al mundo mágico que Ron y Hermione? 

En su mente Draco debía pensar que Rita lo obligaría a salir a la luz y destruiría su fachada perfecta, y ni Harry ni mucho menos Will podían permitirlo. Bajo el pergamino había algunas fotografías, Rita debió sacarlas de sus marcos porque había un poco de todo, Will en el FBI, Hannibal afuera de la ópera, Will y Abigail pescando en el Río cerca de Wolf Trap y los tres juntos el día de su boda. Maldita zorra, pensaba que no notarían que se rebaba sus valiosos recuerdos. O peor aún, pensaba que podría imprimirlos en la siguiente edición de El Profeta y devolverlas antes de que se dieran cuenta. Pero ¿Qué buscaba en su cocina? Lo que fuera no era nada bueno, y menos en sus manos.  
Will se paró frente a ella y con un movimiento de su mano encendió las luces, la mujer volteó sorprendida y se quedó congelada, mirándole parado ahí en total calma en su ropa de dormir. La cicatriz ardió en su frente mientras la miraba, si odiaba a Freddie Lounds por su rudeza y su trabajo en los tabloides odiaba aún más a Rita. Ahí estaba con un grueso abrigo de piel y los rizos perfectamente peinados enredados alrededor de su rostro. Lucía igual de maquillada y maliciosa, pero sus gruesas gafas de montura enjoyada no podían ocultar las arrugas de su rostro, esos 15 años no habían pasado en vano. Para ella, con su cabello largo, piel pálida y cuerpo musculoso y cubierto de cicatrices, Harry debía parecer un fantasma.

—Buenas noches, Rita.

— Tú…. Es cierto… 

— Me temo que has sido terriblemente grosera, mira que venir a mi casa sin anunciarte y tener el descaro de robarme. ¿No has aprendido nada?

— El mundo mágico es muy aburrido sin ti para escribir, Harry. Pero podemos cambiar eso ahora… Podemos convertir tu regreso en una gran fiesta, yo me aseguraré de ello. Tu familia estará mucho mejor entre nosotros.

— No te atrevas a hablar de mi familia Rita—. Will dio un par de pasos en su dirección, esa mirada no era la de ingenua bondad que Harry Potter tenía, era una mirada completamente diferente que Rita había visto muchas veces cuando entrevistaba criminales en Azkaban. Su pluma y pergamino volaron directo a su bolso de piel de cocodrilo y sacó su varita mientras trataba inútilmente de retroceder rumbo a la puerta. — Sabes perfectamente que no puedo dejarte ir, Rita.

— Quiero verte intentar dete…

Su frase quedó detenida por la sorpresa, Will no movió un músculo, pero mientras Rita trataba de huir Abigail saltó desde el jardín, arrancándole la varita, Rita trató de recuperarla y Hannibal la sujeto firmemente como un viejo saco de papas. Will tomó la varita en el aire, viejos reflejos de buscador, y le apuntó antes de que pudiera desaparecer.

— ¡Petrificus Totalus!

Sus brazos y piernas se pegaron a su cuerpo mientras su rostro parecía distorsionado por la confusión. Abigail soltó un chillido emocionado y Hannibal lo miró sumamente interesado. Aquél sí que era un hechizo útil. La ausencia de alarmas de cualquier tipo no le sorprendió, Rita debía acostumbrar a hacer hechizos frente a muggles para obtener lo que quería, su varita debía ser una excepción especial.

—Will, ¿Qué haremos con ella?   
— La pondremos en el sótano por ahora.

—¿ Y después?

— No… No lo sé Hannibal, es tarde. Pensaremos en eso por la mañana.

— Papá, ¿Y si alguien viene a buscarla?

— No lo harán—. Con un movimiento de la varita Harry extrajo la Pluma y el pergamino, escribió una nota rápida con la misma caligrafía que la pluma conocía tan bien y sin tocarla la hizo desaparecer. — Puede que tarde un poco, Rita, ya que yo no tengo una lechuza en casa. Pero tu editor estará emocionado de saber que tu próxima gran historia te tomará un par de días.

Rita trató de decir algo, pero no estaban exactamente en el humor de oírla, mientras Hannibal y Will la bajaban al sótano Abigail devolvió las fotografías a los marcos. Rita fue   
amarrada a una silla, con complejos nudos de pesca trenzados de cuerdas mágicas que Will invocó con su propia varita antes de cubrir la habitación con hechizos de silencio y una barrera que le impediría desaparecer. Sabía que Rita era Animaga, pero no le daría oportunidad de transformarse tan poco. Sí lo hacia la pisaría como el insecto que era.

—Will, tenemos que hablar de esto.

— ¿Puede esperar a la mañana?

— ¿Puede salir de ahí?

— No sin esto—. Dijo Harry jugueteando con su varita en sus manos.

— De acuerdo. Buenas noches, cariño.

— Buenas noches, Hannibal.


	6. Planes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry y Draco planean algo. Pero uno de los dos tiene la ventaja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo tardo mucho, debía ser más largo, pero decidí partirlo en 2 y estirar un poco la historia. Disfrutenlo.

—No podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo con ella, Will. Es peligroso para todos

— Lo sé, pero no podemos sólo dejarla ir. Esto no va a cambiar nada, Hannibal, Draco enviará a todo el mundo mágico a nuestra puerta, quiere obligarme a volver.

— Entonces decide que quieres hacer, Will. ¿Piensas volver al mundo mágico?

— No cómo Harry Potter.

— Entonces Harry Potter tiene que morir, de una vez por todas.

— Hay gente que sufrirá con mi muerte… no puedo.

— Ya han sufrido bastante sin saber que fue de ti. ¿Qué sufrimiento estas considerando ahora? ¿El de las personas que te aman? Cuando desapareciste sin decir una palabra no les diste importancia. Es tu propia muerte la que no puedes enfrentar. No tienes derecho a una nueva vida si la otra continua tocando a tu puerta. Yo no quiero darte mi vida entera si sólo obtengo la mitad de la tuya a  cambio.

Will no había podido dormir, las palabras de Hannibal daban vueltas en su cabeza, tenía razón como siempre. Habían adecuado un poco el sótano para Rita. Abigail bajaba 2 veces al día a darle de comer, Will la había liberado de la petrificación pero no tenía intención de soltarla aún. Ella era sólo parte del problema. Draco era la verdadera amenaza, peor aún, sí su plan con Rita fracasaba ¿Cuál sería su siguiente paso?

—Draco te dijo dónde encontrarme ¿verdad?

— Harry, por favor, si me dejas ir prometo no escribir sobre ti… jamás te he visto…

— Rita, te hice una pregunta.

— Sí… El vino a mi oficina, me dijo que tenía la mejor historia, sonaba furioso, estaba… sucio, me dijo que te había encontrado y que tenía que reportarlo, que no querías volver pero una buena nota haría que todos vinieran a buscarte.

— Y ¿cómo podría la gran Rita Skeeter dejar pasar la oportunidad de una nota como esa?

— Todos te buscamos Harry… por años. Era mi oportunidad, tú lo entiendes.

— Claro que te entiendo, Rita. Y supongo que entiendes porque no puedo dejarte ir así como así.

— Harry por favor, tú no eres un asesino…

— No Rita, Harry Potter no era un asesino… Pero me temo que has hecho un pobre trabajo como investigadora si crees que Will Graham es igual…

La mujer no dejó de sonreírle, pero su rostro se puso pálido y Will no pudo evitar sonreír cuando la vio sudando por puro terror.

—Pi… Piensa en tu hija, Harry…

— Lo hago, siempre. Por eso Rita… creo que debemos ayudarnos mutuamente.

—Haré lo que tú quieras, Harry…

— No Rita… No lo harás, no aún. Pero resulta que me casé con un hombre muy persuasivo, creo que no los he presentado formalmente, así que este es un buen momento. Rita Skeeter, te presento a mi Esposo, el Dr. Hannibal Lecter.

—Buenos días, Rita. Desearía poder decir que es un placer conocerla.  Por desgracia mi paciencia es poca cuando se trata de gente en su ambiente de trabajo.— Se acercó a ella, impecablemente vestido debajo de su traje hermético de homicidio, y le inyecto una droga translucida antes de que pudiera resistirse.  Juntos la movieron a la camilla que Hannibal tenía en medio de la sala, Will le dedico una última mirada antes de besar a su esposo y subir a la casa, no hizo caso alguno de sus murmullos y ruegos. En Hannibal encontrarían oídos sordos.

—Por favor, no tiene que hacerme daño… vendrán a buscarme y sabrán que fueron ustedes… van a pudrirse en la cárcel.

— Eso sin duda suena terrible, imagino que alguien con sus dotes investigativas y su tangible amoralidad debe estar perfectamente dotada para argumentar frente a la corte. Ya antes ha estado en frente a un jurado ¿no es verdad? Como acusada quiero decir.

— ¿Me está amenazando…?

— No, no es necesario. Pero usted entró a mi casa, robó mis objetos personales y pasos sus sucias manos por toda mi cocina, me temó que es difícil no tomarlo personal, señorita. Will no quiere lidiar con usted por ahora, así que creo que nos divertiremos por nuestra cuenta.

—Buscaba… algo que demostrara que en su casa vivía un mago… pociones, libros… Su cocina está anormalmente limpia.

—Gracias, es un esfuerzo constante.

Con gruesas tijeras de carnicero corto varias capas de ropa y uso sus dedos largos y fríos, incluso debajo de los guantes, para tantear la zona, la limpió con desinfectante y pudo sentirla chillar y resistirse cuando tomó un escalpelo para abrir el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo.

—Por… Por favor… ¿Qué clase de monstruo es usted?

— No tiene que ser tan grosera. Ah, aquí vamos. No debería sentir mucho dolor, pero creo que estará despierta hasta que yo termine. Si gusta puede decidir lo que haré con las sobras de su cuerpo después.

— Sobras…no. Por favor…

Hannibal no le hizo caso, con precisión quirúrgica extrajo uno de sus riñones sin que ella perdiera la conciencia, lo miró cuidadosamente, estaba sano, aunque no era el más joven. Rita tenía años destruyendo la vida de a gente, recibía amenazas de muerte, vociferadores, nunca abría sus paquetes. Pero el miedo que sentía en ese momento era completamente nuevo, incluso si venia de aquél muggle perfectamente vestido, con esos ojos muertos y ardientes, como de dragón. Iba a morir, ahora estaba segura. Hannibal cerró cuidadosamente la herida, Will no tenía intención de dejarla ir pronto, primero debía idear un plan, era su muerte y Hannibal lo dejaría ser. Una parte de él estaba curiosa por lo que haría a continuación, deseaba que pidiera su ayuda y cobrárselo en la cama. La sonrisa de su rostro impasible mientras trabajaba aterró a Rita aún más.

\--------------

 

—Hannibal, detente.

— ¿Will?

—  Ponla en la silla.

— Encontrarás que está un poco débil Will, acaba de sufrir una extracción.

— ¿La cociste?

— Sabes que sí.

— Entonces estará bien, ponla en la silla, por favor.

— Cómo prefieras, mi amor.

Las drogas comenzaban a salir de su sistema, el dolor comenzó a nublarle la vista, lucía como una muñeca de trapo en la silla, con el maquillaje corrido y la ropa desgarrada, su costado sangrante estaba suciamente envuelto en vendas, mientras Will, cubierto de los pies al cuello se acercaba con una sonrisa que sólo logro asustarla aún más.

—Acabo de perdonarte la vida, Rita. ¿Sabes porque?

— No…

— Bueno, resulta que mientras incineraba tus cosas, ya sabes para destruir la evidencia, tuve una idea brillante, realmente brillante, creo que vas a estar orgullosa de mí.

—Harry… por favor.

— No, Rita, por una vez en tu vida cállate. Mi esposo, aquí presente, puede hacer de cada órgano de tu cuerpo una obra maestra, ésta es tu última oportunidad de no terminar en nuestra cena para Navidad.

— Por Merlín Harry… No quiero morir…

— Lo sé Rita, lo sé. Tu cobardía siempre ha venido enmascarada de vulgaridad, eres repugnante. Pero, es esa asquerosa vulgaridad tuya lo que necesito para vivir en paz. Si prometes ayudarme, yo puedo ayudarte a ti.

— Ayu…. ¿Ayudarte a qué?

— Draco Malfoy ha amenazado a mi familia por última vez, vivo muy feliz aquí Rita. No eres la primera persona que envía para obligarme a salir y no serás la última. Temó que ha perdido el control de sus facultades y su obsesión conmigo nubla su juicio. Tú puedes ver bien, incluso en medio de este dolor, que soy una persona peligrosa.

Rita asintió con la cabeza un par de veces, aterrada y confundida, su vista pasó de Will a Hannibal, que lo miraba con adoración, relamiendo sus delgados labios ante su amenaza. Menuda pareja de locos.

—Ahora que Draco nos ha reunido Rita, hay una forma de que te deje marchar, volver a tu solitaria vida de chismes y Whisky de Fuego.

— Haré lo que quieras Ha… Will, por favor… déjame ir.

— Vas a escuchar atentamente lo que voy a contarte Rita, soy un hombre muy generoso, deberías saberlo, y no voy a dejarte ir con las manos vacías. Eres una mujer manipuladora e inteligente, Rita, por eso sé que no vas a desaprovechar la oportunidad que voy a darte. Ayúdame hoy , y mañana tendrás la más grande y jugosa historia de toda tu carrera, no tendrás que volver a trabajar. Podrás publicar artículos, libros, serás millonaria en cosa de días. Tal vez puedas comprarte un nuevo riñón.

— Quiero el bazo, Will—. Habló suavemente el mayor desde las sombras.

— Por supuesto, cariño. Lo siento Rita, te aseguró que no te dolerá mucho más. En fin. Lo único que debes hacer, es obedecerme en cada palabra. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

— Sí…

— Por supuesto sabes que no puedo confiar en ti, así que vamos a hacer un Juramento Inquebrantable. Es por seguridad, por mí seguridad, Rita. Pero si de algún modo logras ceder algo de información evadiendo el Juramento… No importa a dónde corras, ni que tan rápido lo hagas, Rita, voy a encontrarte.

Su rostro permanecía impasible  y el tinte de amenaza en su voz hizo que la mujer rompiera a llorar de nuevo, asintiendo con la cabeza una y otra vez. Will giró su rostro como un cachorrito, mirándola con una sonrisa.

—Bien. Cuando Hannibal termine contigo, volveré. Entonces podremos hablar. Hay un par de cosas más que quiero que hagas por mí.

Se puso de pie, Hannibal regresó rápidamente a su lado, con las manos limpias para una nueva extracción.

— ¿Cuánto podrás sacarle para asegurar su silencio?

— Podría cortarle la lengua, pero creo que va a necesitarla.

Ambos rieron, y Will dejó el sótano. Era un día hermoso afuera, por la noche la primera nevada había caído y en la ventana brillaba un hermoso paisaje invernal. La fresca brisa que golpeó su rostro cuando salió 20 minutos después a pasear a sus perros le supo finalmente a libertad.

\----------------------------------

Corrió rápidamente por los pasillos de El Profeta. Ella había regresado, pero con las manos vacías. Ese no era el plan, esa zorra inútil. Le había dado dinero y la mejor historia de su carrera y ella le pagaba regresando sin Harry. EL amor de su vida continuaba en esa hermosa casa, haciendo el amor con el vejete de su marido frente a la chimenea. Debió lanzarle una maldición en ese momento. Pero no lo haría. Era un Malfoy, su familia ya tenía antecedentes criminales no necesitaba un homicidio en su vida, no terminaría en Azkaban por aquél idiota. No. Harry volvería así tuviera que enviar a todos sus amigos y familiares uno por uno a rogar a su puerta, claro que Weasley y su sangre sucia de esposa habían fallado, ahora cenaban todos juntos. Malditos traidores.

Rita había estado ausente si acaso 4 días. No respondía las lechuzas, no estaba en su casa ni en su oficina, su secretaria le envió una carta cuando la mujer decidió volver a dar señales de vida. Tendría que darle una muy buena explicación de por qué había fallado en cumplir su parte del trato, Draco ya no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Sacaría a Harry de esa casa así fuera a punta de varita y volverían a estar juntos, como se suponía.

Rita estaba en su oficina, suntuosa y exagerada como ella, todo era caro y de pésimo gusto. Draco camino recto, casi asqueado de las paredes a su alrededor. Rita estaba de pie junto al escritorio, sus manos metían toda clase de cosas dentro del bolso de piel de cocodrilo.

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Por qué no está la cara de Harry tapizando cada puesto de periódicos y cada casa en Inglaterra?

Rita volteó a mirarlo y fue entonces que Draco notó lo pálida que se encontraba, un tinte verde teñía su piel, parecía muy enferma, sus ojos lucían amarillos a la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana.

— ¿Encontraste a Harry Potter?

—Harry Potter era un muchacho ingenuo e incapaz de herir a una mosca. El hombre que encontré tenía la muerte en la mirada y estoy segura que las manos teñidas de sangre.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Toma tu dinero de vuelta Draco, yo no puedo escribir nada sobre esa familia.

— ¿Familia? No, tú y yo teníamos un trato, Rita. — Avanzó amenazadoramente hacia la mujer, pero ella no pareció inmutarse, con las manos temblorosas se levantó la blusa de seda hasta que Draco pudo ver una gaza ensangrentada, la retiró también. Debajo había una fina línea con puntadas cuidadosas. Draco detuvo su avance.

—Sólo vine a darte un mensaje Draco, tengo que ir al hospital…

— ¿Qué sucedió?

—No te metas con ellos, Malfoy, no es inteligente…

—Rita ¿Qué sucedió?

—Hazme caso, no vale la pena.

— ¡Rita!

—Adiós, Draco.

La mujer tomó el bolso de cocodrilo y salió por la puerta sin mirarlo o decir una palabra más. Draco la siguió con la mirada, aturdido. Esto no podía estar pasando, no a él. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello enmarañado y jadeo desesperadamente. Harry tenía que volver. La comadreja y su esposa sangre sucia habían fallado, Rita había fallado. No podía vivir sin él, lo necesitaba, necesitaba tenerlo de vuelta en su cama y en su vida.

Lo había buscado durante esos 15 años, había visitado cada ciudad, cada pueblo perdido desde el norte de Escocia hasta Sudamérica. Nada, ni los lloriqueos de sus padres preocupados, lo habían detenido. Había cometido un error metiéndose con Blaise, lo supo en el segundo en que sus cuerpos tocaron el suave algodón de las sábanas. Era joven, estúpido. Quería probarse a sí mismo que sin importar que Harry fuera el hombre más afamado del mundo mágico él era aún mejor, porque lo tenía comiendo de su mano. Y así lo había perdido.

Esperaba que su extenso peregrinaje por el mundo sirviera como expiación a sus pecados y como una historia cautivadora que lanzará a Harry de vuelta a sus brazos cuando finalmente se reunieran. Pero nada había salido como el esperaba. Cuando finalmente encontró a Harry este ya no existía. Se escondía, refugiado entre los muggles, trabajando con ellos, viviendo entre ellos como un igual.

Pero lo peor era saber que lo había perdido. Si lo hubiera encontrado un par de años antes podría haberlo seducido de vuelta. Ambos rondaban ya los cuarenta años, pero Draco se había sentido 10 años menor cuando lo reconoció en el diario. El dolor, sin embargo, que lo azotó cuando se dio cuenta que estaba próximo a casarse lo hizo sentir como un anciano. Algo, esa parte egoísta tan Malfoy, deseaba que Harry fuera miserable en su destierro. Encontrarlo luchando por sobrevivir al invierno en una horrible cabaña a las afueras de algún pueblito. Esperaba que sus disculpas, su compañía y la promesa de volver a la cómoda vida que tenían fuera incentivo suficiente. Harry, cansado de la vida en el anonimato se le uniría. Todo sería perfecto de nuevo.

Pero no era así. Harry, o Will, como se hacía llamar, era feliz. Muy feliz. Una vez más tenía una vida perfecta. ¡Maldito Potter! Tenía un buen trabajo, amigos dispuestos a sacar un arma para defenderle de un desconocido y era popular entre la alta sociedad. Cuando los siguió tras su boda descubrió que además vivía en una casa hermosa, era un hombre adinerado y podía darse el lujo de adoptar perritos callejeros horrorosos como los que él nunca había querido. ¡Y su familia! Draco no tenía idea de dónde habría salido su hija. Era muy mayor para ser suya, a pesar del parecido. Era hermosa, cálida, cariñosa y claramente cubría las expectativas de sus padres.

Pensando en el esposo de Harry, Draco enfureció, golpeando la ventana más cercana y cortándose la mano con los vidrios que volaron en todas direcciones. No podía ni sentir el dolor de su mano, cubierta de esquirlas que sangraban profusamente.  Algo en lo más profundo y oscuro de su alma le decía que no podía competir con ese hombre. Era elegante, educado, con modales cuidados y apariencia pulcra. A Draco le recordaba al retrato de un noble Renacentista. No era particularmente atractivo, especialmente junto a Harry, pero era exótico y varonil. Draco imaginaba que su colonia debía oler a madera.

Y claro, era rico. Asquerosamente rico por lo que entendía de muggles. Cocinaba, dibujaba, tocaba el clavicordio y componía música. Will y su hija e sentaban a leer en las noches, junto al fuego, mientras el hombre tocaba “Las Variaciones de Goldberg” de memoria.  Luego de días espiándolos es que había decidido decirle a Ron y Hermione sobre su descubrimiento. No eran sus amigos, pero siempre estaban al pendiente de las noticias de su búsqueda de Harry, aún si sólo el creía que iba a encontrarlo.

Pero ellos habían fracasado, lo habían perdonado y se habían puesto de su lado, ahora cenaban juntos, tomaban Whiskey de fuego y compartían viejas memorias rompiendo estatutos de magia Internacionales. Si algo sabía es que no iría con el Ministerio, Harry huiría y no lo encontraría una segunda vez. Los Sangre Sucia lo habían traicionado, pero tenía un plan B. No quería usarlo, sabía lo mucho que Harry odiaba a Skeeter, pero sus dudas se disiparon cuando Harry decidió hacer el amor con su esposo justo frente a las ventanas que usaba para espiar sus vidas.

Fue un intercambio apasionado, íntimo, de no haberse tratado de Harry la sangre de Draco habría hervido de placer y no de furia. Con el roce de sus dedos, con su cuerpo ese hombre podía convertir la seriedad del nuevo Harry en un manojo de nervios que gemían su nombre. “Hannibal”. Un nombre viejo y de la nobleza. Lo odiaba con toda su alma. Harry tenía que volver, Harry que era la única razón por la que los Malfoy no se habían hundido en la vergüenza por completo. Draco lo necesitaba, de su estatus, de sus besos y de la dignidad que le traería ser el héroe del más importante mago de la historia moderna.

Lo recuperaría. Si Rita decidía por una vez en su vida guardar un secreto el buscaría a alguien incapaz de hacerlo, alguien con fama de contarlos bajo la influencia del alcohol. Alguien cuyo amor por Harry fuera más fuerte que el sentido común. Sacudiría su vida hogareña y aburrida hasta derrumbarla. Ya no tendría más opción que volver al mundo mágico. Ya encontraría como deshacerse de su familia. Un poco de veneno en el vino y en la comida de los perros. Su esposo tendría que caer primero. Lo que le hubiera hecho a Rita había sido preciso, no se iría con rodeos. Si quieres algo bien hecho debes hacerlo tú.

La chimenea más cercana lo dejo en Hogsmade, estaba muy exaltado para aparecerse. Hizo a pie el recorrido desde el pueblo hasta los terrenos del castillo. Hogwarts estaba viva en ese momento, burbujeante con el ajetreo de los estudiantes que se preparaban para volver a casa para Navidad. La nieve era densa y caminar difícil, pero su determinación y un hechizo de calor le ayudaron a soportar el entumecimiento en la planta de los pies hasta que toco con fuerza la puerta de madera.

—¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Tenemos que hablar!

\-----

—Tienes un plan. — Hannibal habló suavemente, Will descansaba en su pecho desnudo luego de un encuentro sexual particularmente intenso de su parte. Claro que Hannibal no iba a decir nada que pudiera servir como barrera a las emociones de su pareja, feliz de ayudarle a expresarse aún si le había costado un par de mordidas. Ahora parecía más estable, aunque igual de inquieto.

— ¿Lo tengo?

—La dejaste ir. ¿Por qué no te deshiciste de ella, Will?

— ¿Por qué nunca asesinaste a Freddie Lounds? Nadie que te falte al respeto sobrevive la semana.

— Freddie Lounds siempre fue grosera contigo, yo no tengo motivo alguno para hacerle daño a pesar de sus vulgares modos.

— ¿Esperabas que yo la matara?

—Así como esperaba que mataras a Rita Skeeter.

—Draco seguirá enviando gente tras de mi si no lo detengo. Rita, por una vez, me es mucho más útil con vida. — Will se incorporó, trazando un sendero de besos en el cuello de su esposo que suspiró cariñosamente como respuesta. — Me gusta mi vida aquí, contigo y con Abigail. Draco no va a quitármela. Ya he dejado atrás los días en que sucumbiría ante el chantaje emocional.

—No dudo que trate de matarme. Entiendo sus motivos perfectamente, si yo te perdiera haría lo posible por destruir la felicidad que encontraras junto a alguien más.

—Tú ya hiciste eso. Eres mucho más posesivo y malicioso que Draco. Ya has logrado que nada en mi vida tenga sentido sin ti. Eres mi ancla en muchas formas, Will Graham no existe sin ti.

— ¿Y Harry Potter?

—Harry Potter tiene que morir. Hace 15 años que la gente lo busca, no les he dado un cierre, he lastimado a quienes una vez me amaron y a quienes dije amar. Pero ya no tengo conflictos morales, ni lazos emocionales. Will Graham tiene una nueva vida, nuevos amigos, nuevas cosas y nuevas personas que proteger. Todo lo que no tenga lugar en nuestra vida se va.

—Vas a darles un cierre, un cuerpo que enterrar y una tumba junto a la que llorar. Necesitas una historia.

—Rita es buena contando historias. Yo soy buen actor… y tú, Hannibal, eres muy bueno asesinándome.

—Will, ¿Me estas ofreciendo la oportunidad de matarte?

— ¿No la quieres?

—Yo no dije eso—. Hannibal aferró a su esposo por la cintura, guiado por sus manos Will se puso encima de él frotando suavemente sus miembros y amenazándolo con una segunda ronda. Amenaza que fue más que bienvenida. — Te mataré. Serás mi obra maestra, una sinfonía de color que todos puedan leer.

—Voy a contar una historia, la última gran aventura de Harry Potter. Un final sangriento, salvaje para de todos aquellos que la lean escandalizados en las páginas de El Profeta.

—Luces particularmente hermoso cuando tu oscuridad hace arder el fuego en tus ojos—.Su voz era apenas un susurro ronco contra el aire frío de la habitación. Will le sonrió, atrapando su miembro ahora endurecido entre sus dedos y masturbándolo contra su entrada. Con un gemido de gusto lo recibió entero en su interior, bebiéndose el suave jadeo que Hannibal dejo escapar cuando comenzó a golpear su próstata en un ritmo constante. La voz de Will, quebrándose bajo su tacto, era la música más rudimentaria y lúdica que Hannibal tuviera el placer de escuchar, como el theremin tocarlo era un acto de improvisación y requería talento para hacerlo llegar a sus notas más altas.

Por encima de su propio placer y de su propio deseo se entregaba abiertamente, su recompensa no era el orgasmo que llegaría inevitablemente cuando su esposo se tensara dolorosamente a su alrededor, sería absorber cada aspecto de su intercambio y recordarlo para siempre. Cada movimiento, como su piel pálida desprendía perladas gotas de sudor y los firmes músculos de su vientre se tensaban cuando se arqueaba perdido en las sensaciones que compartían. Todo quedaría guardado en alguno de los cuartos en su mente, listo para salir a relucir cuando él quisiera, igual de nítidos que la misma experiencia.

La mente de Will era ahora una compleja red, como la tela de una araña apresaba todo lo que no quería dejar ir. Era extensa, se entretejía con la de Hannibal y con la de Abigail. Había cosas que amaba, y cosas que odiaba. Estas últimas estarían en la tela hasta que decidiera cortarlas. Y lo haría. Una por una. Tenía una nueva vida, una familia homicida que compartía sus compulsiones más profundas y un nombre que por una vez no le hacía sombra.  Cuando el orgasmo, esperado, deseado lo desbordó todo en su mente fue claro por unos segundos. Harry Potter nunca habría hecho daño a una mosca. Will Graham la destruiría.


	7. Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco se ha metido con la familia más peligrosa del mundo, y ahora va a darse cuenta.

Algo había en la forma en que la madera crujía sobre su cabeza que le indicaba que no estaba donde debía estar. El polvo caía sobre su rostro y afuera escuchaba voces y el televisor dando un programa de concursos. Cuando se incorporó y abrió los ojos descubrió que todo estaba oscuro, salvo por una rendija en la puerta a su derecha. Era un espacio estrecho y descuidado. Lo conocía aterradoramente bien.

Will despertó sobresaltado, jadeante y cubierto de polvo. Al sacudirse el polvo de la frente descubrió que en realidad era sudor. Miró a su alrededor con los ojos abiertos y la respiración acelerada. Su corazón palpitaba en su pecho con fuerza, cómo si algo intentara salir de ahí sin importarle aplastarlo en el proceso.

Miró a su alrededor para tratar de tranquilizarse. Eran las 3 de la mañana. Estaba en su cama, su cómoda cama “King’s size” en Baltimore.  Hermosamente decorada, con muebles antiguos y lo último en tecnología. Sintió algo en el hombro y se apartó súbitamente. Hannibal lo miraba con ojos brillantes en la oscuridad de la habitación.  Estaba un poco mareado, pero poco tenía que ver con el sueño.

— ¿Will?

—Estoy bien, Hannibal…

—Entiendo.

Sí. No estaba durmiendo en la alacena bajo las escaleras. Por un segundo creyó que tenía 11 años de nuevo y que toda su vida, tan horrible o maravillosa como había sido, no era más que producto de sus sueños más desesperados. Temió ser siempre Harry Potter, el niño sin padres que nadie quiere, del que todos se burlan, el que no pertenece a ninguna parte.

Hannibal se puso de pie, Will lo siguió con la mirada, saboreando su cuerpo desnudo mientras se movía por la habitación. Entró al baño y salió con una toalla mullida, se acercó a su esposo y le secó la frente, la espalda y el cabello con devoción. Will cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer. Necesitaba ese contacto para estar tranquilo, para estar en paz. Para olvidarse de Harry Potter, para ser el mismo. Necesitaba de Hannibal y de su guía, de su maldad, su elegancia y su presencia casi sobrenatural.  Algún día no necesitaría que nadie fungiera como vínculo entre él y quien había decidido ser. Pero incluso ese día querría a Hannibal a su lado.

No era un sueño malo, la cama no estaba empapada, pero Hannibal insistió en recorrerse un poco a la derecha, Will obedeció y se acurrucó contra su esposo. La noche era muy fría, especialmente si ambos insistían en dormir desnudos luego de tener sexo. Pero incluso ahora no podía vestirse, no quería salir de las cobijas ni separarse del calor del cuerpo a su lado. Hannibal delineaba su cuerpo cariñosamente, y le susurraba un soneto en italiano para ayudarlo a dormir. Funcionó.

\------------

 

Al día siguiente, cuando Will despertó, eran casi las 8 de la mañana. Hannibal no estaba a su lado, así que asumió que se habría ido a trabajar. Se puso un par de calzoncillos grises y el pantalón de algodón de su piyama y bajo las escaleras. La habitación de Abigail estaba vacía, ella también se habría ido a la escuela.  Los perros lo siguieron hasta la cocina, en la barra había un plato con su desayuno, con una cubierta de metal para mantenerlo caliente, y un vaso de jugo de naranja. Sonrió. Incluso un gesto tan simple lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

Draco jamás le había preparado el desayuno. Draco.  Algo tenía que hacer con Draco. Sabía que hacer, sabía cómo lo haría. Pero no tenía idea de cómo dar el primer paso. Rita le habrá dicho que se mantenga lejos de él, pero no lo hará. Will sabe muy bien que no puede vivir con la vergüenza de haberlo perdido. Necesita ser un héroe, necesita encontrarlo.  Mientras desayunaba se dio cuenta de que en ese extraño juego en que Draco los había metido tendría que esperar su turno. La siguiente movida podría ser la última. Pero dependería de él la última para quien.

El aire estaba helado y en el suelo quedaban fijas y resbaladizas las sobras de la primera nevada. Pronto el suelo estaría cubierto de nieve blanca y pura. Will quería ver sangre sobre la nieve, roja y brillante, aterradora, llena de vida. Se arropó bien cuando salió y no miró atrás hasta llegar a su auto. Conduciría al FBI, daría un par de clases y volvería a casa. Abigail estaría de regreso y juntos encenderían la chimenea, prepararían chocolate caliente y se sentarían en el sofá a charlar hasta que Hannibal volviera a casa. 

—Siéntense, en silencio.

Los cuchicheos en el salón de clase desaparecieron mientras los alumnos se sentaban a su alrededor, algunas alumnas lo miraban con interés. No podía entender por qué.  Discretamente se miró en el reflejo de su laptop, todo parecía normal. Si acaso se había peinado y tenía los risos acomodados contra el cráneo en vez de sueltos por toda la cara.

Pero incluso cuando la clase termino muchas estudiantes se tomaron más tiempo de lo normal en salir, hablando entre ellas y mirándolo. Detestaba que la gente hablara de él a sus espaldas, pero decidió ignorarlas. O lo intentó, pero cada clase fue lo mismo, estaba deseando apuñalarlas con sus bonitos bolígrafos de colores mientras les demandaba saber que tanto discutían. No fue necesario apuñalar a nadie. Mientras guardaba todo en su maletín, listo para volver a casa un grupito se acercó a él tímidamente. Tenían una bolsa de papel en las manos con un moño color verde botella y virutas de papel dorado.

—Profesor Graham. ¿Nos permite?

—Señoritas…

—Es para usted…—Dijo mientras le ofrecía la bolsa, Will la miró confundido. —Se rumoraba en el campus que se había casado, pero no lo creíamos hasta que las chicas de la mañana nos dijeron que era cierto.

— ¿Disculpe? —Se rumoraba, seguro. Will era uno de los más jóvenes profesores del FBI, y muchas estudiantes opinaban que el más atractivo. Cada 14 de febrero recibía cartas y montones de chocolates, incluso confesiones de amor. Era fácil rechazarlas porque era su profesor, y era inadecuado relacionarse así con sus estudiantes. Claro que él se había casado con su psiquiatra.

—Es un regalo, no es mucho pero considérelo una muestra de nuestro aprecio, realmente disfrutamos sus lecciones, Profesor Graham.

—No debieron molestarse—. _En serio_ , pensó. Las chicas sonrieron, una parecía triste, seguramente habría recibido chocolates de su parte. Mientras dejaba la bolsa en el escritorio se dio cuenta de que había olvidado quitarse el anillo de matrimonio antes de dar la clase. Siempre lo hacía, detestaba alardear de su vida privada. Por eso lo sabían

—Su esposa es una mujer con mucha suerte. — Dijo en voz baja la chica que parecía triste.

—Mi esposo. —La corrigió Will y las tres chicas pasaron de la sorpresa a la alegría en segundos.

—Su esposo… ¡Su esposo! —Repitieron en voz cantarina, Will trató de no lucir muy confundido por su actitud tan tonta. — ¡Muchas felicidades Profesor! Lo veremos mañana.

—No olviden el ensayo de fin de curso, no quiero reprobar a nadie.

Las chicas le sonrieron y se fueron rápidamente. Will permaneció ahí, de pie en medio del salón, incómodo. Pudo sólo decirles que sí. Que su esposa tenía suerte, pero les había dicho la verdad, después de todo estaba orgulloso de Hannibal. Y por qué en el fondo sabía que a ellas les gustaría escucharlo, las harías felices saber que el atractivo y maduro Profesor Graham con el que todas fantaseaban en la noche no las rechazaba por ser poca cosa, las rechazaba sencillamente porque eran mujeres. Qué fácil es complacer a la gente cuando les dices lo que quieren oír. Especialmente si es verdad…o si parece verdad.

Pero toda esa conversación había sido un error. Un descuido había bastado para que ellas supieran un detalle de su vida privada que no quería revelar. Toda la escuela sabía de su matrimonio, y ahora sabrían de su preferencia sexual también. Un error había sacado todos esos secretos a la luz.

Permitirle a Draco seguir por ahí, tramando en su contra era un riesgo. Uno que no tardaría en revelar su más grande secreto si cometía un solo error. O peor aún sí alguien más cometía un error. No sería él, no sería Hannibal, ni Abigail. Pero una palabra en el lugar incorrecto destruiría su forma de vida. No podía permitirlo.

La bolsa resultó ser una licorera de vidrio. Era muy hermosa en realidad, Hannibal sabría apreciar el regalo. Mientras bajaba del auto y sacaba sus llaves se dio cuenta de que era el último en llegar. Perfecto, podrían disfrutar del frío todos juntos. Abrió la puerta y escuchó voces en la sala, dejo el maletín y el abrigo en el recibidor, el maletín de Hannibal estaba ahí, cuidadosamente colocado sobre una silla. Pero la extraña cubeta que usaban para guardar sobrillas estaba tirada, caída sobre un lado, con su contenido desparramado por el piso. Y entre todas esas sombrillas negras y ocres con mangos de madera tallada había un simple, vano y raído paraguas rosado.

Corrió hasta la sala, maldiciendo  a Draco. Hijo de puta, maldita serpiente desgraciada. Hagrid. Claro ¡Claro! Idiota. Hagrid era su siguiente jugada y era muy buena. ¿Qué mierda haría ahora? Hagrid era una de las últimas personas que deseaba ver. Estaría dolido, estaría confundido, estaría indudablemente feliz de verlo… Maldito Draco.

Entró a la sala y Hannibal se puso de pie de un salto. Todo en él dejaba claro que estaba tenso. Los hombros estaban rígidos, el cabello un poco fuera de lugar y su rostro estaba pasmado en una sonrisa tensa. Will pasó su vista de él hasta Abigail, sentada en el sofá casi hecha un ovillo, confundida, curiosa y un poco asustada. Y luego Hagrid. 18 años apenas y lo habían cambiado, sangre de gigante asumió Harry. Había un par de mechones canosos en su cabello y parecía incluso más alto de lo que podía recordar.

Draco debió decirle que Harry vivía con mucha clase, y que su familia era elegante porque Hagrid se había peinado, se había puesto una colonia horrible (Una mezcla de perro mojado y zapato viejo) y llevaba su horrible traje marrón y peludo. Aun siendo de tamaño normal habría contrastado totalmente contra la pulcra y hermosa casa de Hannibal.

—Will, cariño. — ¿Cariño? La cosa estaba pero de lo que pensaba si Hannibal le llamaba cariño frente a la gente. — Tenemos una visita… El señor… Hagrid, me parece que es conocido tuyo.

— ¿Harry?

— ¿Hagrid? —Entró a la habitación y decidió no quitarse las gafas. Hagrid se puso de pie, haciendo crujir horriblemente la madera del sillón dónde estaba sentado. Trató de dar un par de pasos hacia él pero golpeó la mesita de café y Hannibal casi voló tratando de evitar que su bonito juego de té se quebrara contra el suelo. Las piezas tintinearon en el suelo y Will sintió ganas de reír. Hannibal miraba todo como un niño mira una película para adultos que no entiende aun. Abigail se cubría la boca con los labios y miraba a su padre aterrada mientras Hagrid se disculpaba y regresaba la pesada mesa a su lugar con facilidad.

—Lo siento muchísimo…

—No es nada…—Dijo Harry sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia ellos, sacó la varita de Rita del bolsillo y Hannibal retrocedió cautelosamente. — _¡Reparo!_

Hannibal siguió los fragmentos hasta que se unieron de vuelta sobre la mesa, incluso lo sostuvo entre sus dedos, como incapaz de creer que algo así fuera posible. Sus conversaciones metafóricas sobre la taza que se vuelve a unir cobraban ahora un nuevo nivel. Will no pudo disfrutar más de su expresión porque los enormes brazos de Hagrid lo rodearon y lo alzaron en el aire en un cariñoso abrazo.

—Ha… Hagrid no puedo respirar… —Murmuró jadeante, devolviéndole el abrazo.

—No puedo creerlo, Harry. ¡Estás bien! ¡Estás vivo! —Harry lo guio de vuelta al sillón, su esposo trato de mantenerse en calma cuando el semigigante se sentó y este se dobló peligrosamente bajo su peso. — Te hemos buscado en todas partes. El ministerio sigue buscándote, también los Weasley. Y aquí estas.

—Aquí estoy…—Hagrid lloraba de felicidad, Harry se sintió terriblemente culpable. Su familia se estremeció cuando Hagrid se sonó la nariz en un enorme pañuelo de lunares y luego se secó el rostro. Hannibal fue a la cocina y le ofreció un trapo para secarse, Hagrid lo aceptó mientras hablaba:

—Luces increíble, Harry. Tus padres estarían tan orgullosos de ti, mírate. Todo un hombre. ¡Qué maravilla!

—Gracias, Hagrid… Creo que ya los conoces, pero ellos son mi familia—. Harry señaló con el brazo, Hannibal permaneció estoico mientras Abigail sonreía incómoda. — Mi esposo, Hannibal, y nuestra hija, Abigail.

—No puedo dejar de agradecerles por recibirme, lamento mucho los problemas.

— ¿Qué problemas?

—Tu… amigo, Will, tocó a la puerta. Creí que se vendría abajo, pidió verte y cuando le dijimos que no estabas en casa aún se negó a irse hasta verte. La gente comenzaba a detenerse a mirar, así que decidimos tomar el té mientras regresabas… y vaya que te tomaste tu tiempo.

—Lo siento, mis alumnas me entretuvieron, pero Hagrid ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Malfoy me dijo dónde encontrarte. No podía creerlo, Harry Potter de vuelta entre Muggles. ¿Quién lo diría? ¡Nadie! Por eso nadie más ha logrado dar contigo. Pero Harry ¿Qué haces aquí? No le dijiste a nadie lo que planeabas, creímos que te habías caído de la escoba en algún estado extraño, o perdido la memoria.

—Vivo mi vida, Hagrid. Feliz, lejos de todo. —Draco, maldito mil veces. Hagrid era todo a lo que no quería enfrentarse, la confusión, el dolor. El abandono. Ron y Hermione lo entendían mejor que nadie, pero no podía pedirle lo mismo a todos los que había dejado atrás. No con los ojos húmedos que esperaban una respuesta que no podía ni quería darles.

— ¿Y nosotros Harry? ¿ No podías decirnos que te ibas? Oh la pobre Molly ha llorado tanto por ti, todos estábamos tan preocupados. No sabíamos si ponerte una tumba en Godric Hollow o seguir buscando.

—Lo siento, pero era la única forma. Aquí no soy nadie, Hagrid. No soy famoso, no soy una personalidad importante… aquí puedo vivir como un hombre normal, lejos de las obligaciones impuestas y las expectativas de grandeza. Me cansé de ser el pilar de una sociedad que no estaba dispuesta a ayudarse a sí misma.

—Harry, por Merlín. Pudiste decírnoslo. Te habríamos dejado ir. No tenías que ser tan… egoísta.

—Ah y ¿Por qué no? —Will subió la voz, Hannibal le acarició la mano suavemente y se tranquilizó, pero no bajo el tono de su voz. — Porque soy el héroe de todos. El elegido, el niño-que-vivió. Siempre sonriéndole  las cámaras mientras todos hablan de mí a mis espaldas, mientras corren los rumores, como ratas consumiendo todo a su paso.

—Siempre lo hiciste, Dumbledore te lo decía todo el tiempo, que lo que digan no te importe. Tenías amigos, tenías novio…—Harry lo interrumpió.

—No me hables de Draco, él es en gran parte culpable de que yo decidiera desaparecer. No empieces tú también Hagrid.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Oh, por las barbas de Merlín Hagrid. —La expresión le arrancó a Abigail una risita. — Todos lo sabían ¿No es cierto? Que Draco y Zabini se acostaban a mis espaldas.

—Harry, yo no…

—Hagrid, por favor no mientas, ya no hay nada de lo que debas protegerme. —Susurró con amabilidad.

—Había rumores Harry, La gente siempre dice cosas, eso no quiere decir que sean ciertas. Alguien dijo en el Caldero Chorreante que Draco y Zabini habían pasado la noche ahí, juntos. Pero podía ser cualquier cosa, ellos eran amigos de la infancia…

—Pues era cierto. —Hagrid empezó a llorar de nuevo y Harry suspiró. — Los encontré, ese día. En nuestra casa, Hagrid, en nuestra propia cama…

—Esa maldita víbora de…—Hagrid golpeó el suelo con fuerza, Harry apenas se inmutó, pero su familia se sostuvo del sillón sorprendida cuando todo a su alrededor dio un brinco. — Voy a matarlo… Voy a romperle ese cuello pálido que tiene en 5 partes…

—Basta, Hagrid. No eres el primero ni el último en la lista de gente que quiere matar a Draco. —Hagrid respiraba agitadamente, pero se calmó. — No lograrás nada además de pasar el resto de tus días en Azkaban. ¿Eso quieres?

—Claro que no…—Todo su enorme cuerpo se estremeció por el recuerdo horrible de sus días ahí. — No le diré a nadie dónde estás Harry…

—Llámame Will. Lo siento Hagrid… En serio me da gusto verte… pero no puedo dejarte ir así.

— ¿Harry?

—Ambos sabemos que eres terrible guardando los secretos de otros. No quiero al ministerio de magia tocando a mi puerta, no quiero a nadie buscándome, no quiero ser Harry Potter de nuevo, Hagrid.

—Ha… Harry, te prometo que no volveré a beber. No le diré a nadie.

—Lo siento mucho Hagrid…  Es muy triste, si lo piensas, eres un peón màs en este juego que Draco está obligándome a jugar. No tiene idea de todas las cartas que tengo bajo la manga, Hagrid. Sé muchas cosas ahora. —Will se puso de pie. Tenía la varita en la mano y le apuntaba directamente— Will Graham es un hombre increíble, Hagrid. Puede ser feliz, puede tener una familia… puede enseñarle a Rita Skeeter cuál es su lugar. Por favor déjalo disfrutar de la vida como Harry Potter nunca pudo.

—Claro… no mereces otra cosa.

—Lo siento mucho, Hagrid. Te prometo que no te dolerá.

\----------------------------------------

Draco esperó pacientemente a que Hagrid saliera de la casa Lecter, pero no sucedió. El aire estaba helado, incluso con hechizos de aislamiento tiritaba de frío. Lo que no daría por estar en un salón caliente. Pero no volvería. No hasta que Harry volviera con él. Maldito astuto que le había salido. No lo recordaba con la cabeza tan bien puesta sobre los hombros. Se había librado de Rita y le había dejado una buena mordida. ¿Qué habría hecho con Hagrid?

No podía verlo por las ventanas de la sala, sólo a la muchacha, estudiando en el sillón. Su padre le ofreció una taza de té y ambos se sentaron a beberlo frente a la chimenea. Draco escupió en el suelo, asqueado por su felicidad. Tendría que deshacerse de ellos cuando Harry fuera suyo de nuevo.

Entonces lo vio salir, tenía un grueso abrigo y guantes. Los perros no salieron con él, solo una pequeña bolsa de basura. Iría a la parte trasera de la casa. Draco lo siguió cauteloso, sabía que detrás de la casa había un callejón y un contenedor de basura. Se metió por el lado contrario, esperándolo. Pero Harry nunca apareció.

—Hola, Draco.

El muchacho apenas alcanzo a darse la vuelta cuando una maldición lo golpeo en el pecho y lo empujo contra el contenedor de basura. Gimió suavemente mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

—Creo que ahora es mi turno de jugar.

—Harry… ¿Dónde está Hagrid?

—No te preocupes por él. No te preocupes por nada, Draco. Yo voy a ocuparme de todo.

Draco intentó sacar la varita pero no lo logró, una segunda maldición lo golpeo directo y todo se tiño de negro.

\----------------------------

—Draco… Draco despierta.

¿Harry? Su mente estaba hecha un lío. Sus recuerdos hechos un desastre total, recordaba una luz brillante y dolor, recordaba comida fría y una voz hablándole, recordaba cosas que jamás había hecho y gente a la que jamás había visto. Abrió los ojos y jadeó. Su cuerpo estaba firmemente atado a una silla y por más que trató de luchar no pudo soltarse. No se dio cuenta cuan oscuro estaba hasta que una inmensa luz blanca se prendió frente a él. Cegándolo por un momento. Parpadeo adolorido. Una sombra se sentó frente a él, se acercó lo suficiente para ver a Harry, serio y letal.

—Menos mal, creí que tendría que darte una cubetada de agua Draco. No me gusta esperar.

—Harry. ¿Qué está sucediendo?

—Suceden muchas cosas, tú empezaste este juego, estoy aquí porque creo que es justo que sepas cómo termina. Termina conmigo ganando, por supuesto.

— ¿Qué hiciste con el semigigante?

—No, Draco, no deberías preocuparte por nadie más. Estas en un lío bastante gordo, Malfoy. En unos minutos la anestesia desaparecerá por completo y sentirás algo de dolor, te prometo que cuando terminemos de hablar Hannibal te pondrá un poco más.

— ¿Hannibal?

—Ah, claro. Ven aquí cariño.

Hannibal estaba parado en las sombras, dio un par de pasos hacia la luz y Draco se dio cuenta que a diferencia de Will este vestía un traje hermético de plástico. No quiso saber los detalles, pero su pecho se contrajo de miedo.

—Creo que la última vez no pudimos presentarte adecuadamente ¿Verdad? Mi esposo, El Dr. Hannibal Lecter va a hacerse cargo de ti ahora, como lo ha hecho las últimas dos semanas.

Draco gimió, dos semanas. ¿En serio llevaba ahí dos semanas? Trató de recordar. Recordaba la luz, y a la muchacha de ojos azules que le daba de comer cada día. No recordaba lo que comía ni cuantas veces lo había hecho. No estaba seguro de nada, sólo del miedo que llenaba su cabeza y nublaba su juicio. Hannibal le sonreía, Draco podía ver sus colmillos brillando en la oscuridad, sus ojos relucían con un resplandor rojizo, como un demonio.

—Por favor Harry…

—Shhh, no seas un cobarde como tu padre, Malfoy. —Espetó Will, sonriéndole. —Hannibal aún tiene mucho trabajo, especialmente contigo, pero no podía resistir la oportunidad de charlar contigo un rato. Tu juego terminó Draco. Felicidades, hiciste jugadas magnificas, pero ni una serpiente como tú es rival para lo que me he convertido. Creo que lo justo sería contarte lo que va a suceder, tal vez así entiendas mejor la situación en la que estás y dejes de creer que puedes hacer algo para cambiarla.

—Harry, por favor…

—Draco, por Merlín, cierra el pico. —Gimió Will exasperado. — Lo que digas no va a cambiar nada, vas a callarte y escuchar, si tienes alguna pregunta la responderemos al final ¿vale?

Will se puso de pie, con los brazos cruzados. Meditando dónde empezaría. Ordeno las ideas en su mente, saboreándolas en su lengua cómo saborearía el miedo en el otro.

—Bueno, veamos. No es un plan tan complejo. Lo parece a primera vista, está lleno de pequeños pasos. Hay que ser cuidadoso. Especialmente contigo, Draco. Hay que venderle muy bien la historia a la gente. Pero a eso llegaremos más adelante. Tu plan Draco, era sacarme de aquí a la fuerza, exponerme al mundo mágico, hacerme volver. Fuiste muy listo, felicidades. Pero ya no podrás hacerlo. En realidad ya no podrás hacer muchas cosas.

Will se puso de pie, dio unos pasos hasta perderse en la oscuridad y encendió la luz. Draco pudo ver que estaba en lo que parecía una bodega enorme, había mesas de metal y ganchos por todas partes. Sintió a Hannibal girarlo suavemente y soltó un gemido ahogado sólo por las ganas que sintió de vomitar cuando vio los cuerpos desparramados por las mesas. Hombres, mujeres, en trozos y completos, algunos no tenían cuero cabelludo, otros tenían lo que parecía una peluca toscamente cosido a la base del cráneo.

—Draco, te presento a tus nuevos mejores amigos. Te diría sus nombres… pero la verdad es que no los recuerdo…—Will fingió vergüenza y luego sonrió. — En caso de que hayas perdido la capacidad de contar, te diré que hay 12 cuerpos aquí. 6 parejas casadas o con varios años juntos. Todas estaban en crisis debido a que uno de ellos fue infiel, imagino que empiezas a ver el patrón que diseñamos para ti.

— ¿Para mí?

—Oh sí Draco, todos ellos son tus víctimas, muggles inocentes que perecieron a causa de un quiebre en tu mente, desencadenado por mi muerte. —  La confusión crecía en el rostro de Draco. — Aún no están listos, pero cuando terminemos de montarlos, con tu varita por cierto, todos imitaran a la perfección escenas de nuestra vida juntos Draco. La policía Muggle quedará fuera del caso cuando las autoridades mágicas sientan la magia y te encuentren con las manos en la masa. Irán a tu casa y no podrán evitar notar lo similares que son esas fotografías a las que hay en cada marco en tus muros. Fotografías nuestras, de cuando no eras un idiota. Oh y no te preocupes, ya nos ocupamos de poner las fotos ahí.

— ¿Harry?

—Claro, esto es sólo la punta del iceberg, no es nada comparado con lo que viene. Van a investigar tu casa a fondo, y no será más que cuestión de tiempo para que den con tu gran secreto. ¿Qué desencadenó en Draco Malfoy, un mortífago reformado, semejante ira homicida? Entonces van a encontrarme, o lo que queda del pobre, pobre Harry Potter.

—Nadie creerá que te asesine… no estás muerto.

—No necesito morir para culparte de mi muerte, Draco. No. Tengo a alguien que les hará creer justo lo que yo quiero, alguien muy capaz y con una voz ruidosa, alguien que conoce todos los detalles que ahora mismo te platico…

—No hablas de… ¿Rita?

—Claro. Por una vez en su vida esa mujer hará algo de provecho. —Will sonrió, apagando de nuevo la luz y regresando a la silla. — Por suerte, tu infidelidad sólo era un secreto para mí, Draco. Rita puede vender una gran historia. ¿Quieres oírla? ¿Tenemos tiempo?

—Unos minutos más. —Respondió Hannibal, una vez más envuelto en las sombras.

—Bien, no tardaré mucho.  En fin. Bajo la que solía ser nuestra casa hay una pequeña cava de vinos, imagino que estás familiarizado con ella ya que tú mismo la pusiste ahí. Es un lugar perfecto para esconder a alguien, nadie sabría dónde buscarla, y nadie puede oírte gritar. Eres un pocionista talentoso, Draco, así que sabes qué es esto.

Will sacó una botellita de su bolsillo, sacudiendo el líquido ambarino que contenía y destapándola, un olor dulce y penetrante lleno la habitación. A Draco le olía a Menta fresca, Cerveza de calabaza y a la colonia que Harry usaba hace 15 años. Hannibal nunca había tenido el gusto de oler algo tan maravillosamente embriagador, su juicio se nubló por completo, cerrando los ojos e hinchando las fosas nasales, llenándose de esa mezcla de Trufas blancas, Chiantti, Colonia barata y sangre.

— ¿Amortentia?

—Amortentia Máxima, en realidad. Los filtros de amor son ilegales, éste en particular es altamente castigado por el ministerio porque despoja a quien lo bebe de la más mínima gota de sentido común. —Will puso una mano en el pecho de Hannibal, deteniéndolo. Cerró el frasquito y su esposo parpadeo un poco confundido, no recordaba haberse movido. Will le besó suavemente los labios y Hannibal regresó a las sombras con un jadeo.

—Van a encontrar mucho de esto en tu casa Draco, litros y litros. Pócima que usaste para mantenerme a tu lado durante quince años cuando intente abandonarte tras tu aventura con Blaise. Me encerraste en la cava de vinos con algunos muebles y te burlaste de todos mientras fingías interés en búscarme.

—No, no, nada de eso es cierto. —Susurró Draco, luchando contra sus ataduras y haciéndose daño, Will siguió hablando, calmado.

—Un día decidiste que en 15 años seguramente los efectos de la poción serían permanentes así que no me la serviste con la cena, digamos que mi reacción no fue la mejor, las cosas se calentaron, amenacé con irme y con entregarte a las autoridades, y me asesinaste. Una tragedia romántica. El gran y maravilloso Harry Potter murió en las manos de la persona que amaba, una serpiente siempre es venenosa blah blah.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Paz, venganza… divertirme un rato, si te soy honesto. —Will se alzó de hombros y se puso de pie, Draco sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando paso su mano desnuda por la orilla ensangrentada de la mesa de los cuerpos y la miraba cuidadosamente, cómo si pudiera ver algo en ella que Draco no. Hannibal se unió a él, tomándole la misma mano y llevándosela a los labios, besándola suavemente y tiñendo su barbilla de un rojo denso como brea. Harry Potter no estaba ahí, por fin Draco se dio cuenta. Will Graham y su familia eran peligrosos, sanguinarios, su pecho parecía a punto de estallar mientras soltaba el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo. Will limpió la sangre de la cara de su esposo con devoción y se volvió a mirarlo una última vez. El dolor volvía, no podía mantenerse enfocado en nada.

—Yo voy a morir, a vivir en paz la vida que yo construí para mí. Y tú, tú vas a pudrirte en Azkaban hasta el final de tus días, y cuando dentro de muchos años recuerdes lo que sucedió… nadie te creerá, así como nadie te creerá cuando intentes defenderte. Adiós, Draco… Y gracias por liberarme.

Will no se detuvo a presenciar la carnicería ni la terapia de coerción cognitiva que convertiría a Draco en un asesino de muggles, estaba muy cerca, a punto de terminar, la victoria y la libertad ardían en su pecho y dejaban tras de sí el rastro calcinado de lo que una vez fue. Todas las piezas estaban listas, esparcidas, montadas. Pronto los actores estarían en su lugar y comenzaría la función. Sintió una excitación tal que se sintió tenso en los pantalones. Ojalá Hannibal terminara pronto y subiera a pasar la noche con él.


	8. Noticias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buenas noticias para la familia Lecter-Graham

Para Will Graham y su familia en Baltimore Maryland lo más relevante ese día era la más reciente nevada. Casi medio metro de nieve blanca que cubría toda la ciudad, llenándola inevitablemente de espíritu navideño. Will había pasado toda la mañana quitando la nieve de la entrada con una pala y adecuando los autos para las carreteras resbalosas mientras su esposo y su hija trataban de llegar a un acuerdo sobre cuantas decoraciones navideñas rozaban el mal gusto.

Abigail había cedido con la guirnalda y las luces, pero insistió tanto con un árbol de navidad que Will creyó que lloraría si no tenía uno. Incapaz de hacer algo a medias Hannibal compró un árbol tan grande y frondoso que les tomó a ambos media hora meterlo en la casa y media hora más para levantarlo en la sala de estar. Tras dos horas más decorándolo con listones, figurillas hechas a mano a base de piñas y tela y pequeños ciervos de cristal incluso Abigail parecía dispuesta a hacer de este el último año de tan tediosa faena. Especialmente cuando sus siete perros corrieron a su alrededor emocionados, meneando la cola y tirando los adornos de la parte baja, llenando la casa de fragmentos de vidrio y agujas. Aunque el aroma era fresco y boscoso, y Will disfrutaba especialmente de la sensación de estar en el medio del bosque sin salir de casa.

No podía esperar a su primera Navidad como familia. Sólo ellos tres, una cena privada y suntuosa, con champaña y sidra, todo cuidadosamente preparado por Hannibal, cada detalle medido con precisión militar. Para luego encender la chimenea y acurrucarse frente a ella a intercambiar regalos. Will le había comprado, entre otras cosas, una cámara y una nueva caña de pescar a Abigail, y para Hannibal había encontrado una corbata con un precioso patrón bordado a mano en hilos de oro y un pañuelo a juego.  De algún compañero de la universidad recibiría una botella de esa horrible colonia que Hannibal tanto odiaba y había arreglado hacerle llegar regalos a Beverly, Alana, Jack, Hermione y Ron.

Inmersos en su vida perfecta y tranquila Hannibal y Abigail no notaban las señales que Will ignoraba, incapaz de dejar de sonreír. Lechuzas que volaban en todas direcciones a plena luz del día. Gente en ropa extraña que corría por ahí, ajetreada, confundida. Zonas de la ciudad por las que la gente simplemente olvidaba que debía pasar, o que estaban ahí para empezar. Había puesto en marcha los engranes, veía todo tomar su lugar sin que tuviera que mover un dedo más.  Se sintió tan poderoso y tan libre.

—Hannibal…—Susurró en su oído, acurrucados en su cama, besándose esa misma noche.

— ¿Mm? — La mano de Will bajó hasta su bragueta, abriéndola y acariciándole sobre la ropa interior. —Hoy estás particularmente ansioso Will.

—Te necesito… —Dijo mordiéndole el labio y arrancándole una sonrisa cómplice.

—No me digas… De saber que planear intrincados planes de destrucción y sumirte en una carrera homicida te ponían de tan buen humor te habría dejado suelto por ahí mucho antes.  Bien… pero usa  lubricante esta vez cariño, me temo que de lo contrario no podré seguirte el paso.

—No vas a decirme ahora que te sientes viejo, no luego de dos semanas cargando cuerpos por ahí y torturando a Draco hasta el amanecer. —Reprochó Will, casi arrancándole los pantalones y besando el interior de sus muslos. —No eres viejo, Hannibal.

—No es necesario que me mientas, querido Will. Soy mucho mayor que tú…—No parecía afectado, simplemente lo destacaba como el dato verídico que era. Will pegó la frente a la suya, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

—Hannibal, no eres viejo. —Hannibal cerró los ojos en silencio y Will atacó su cuello mientras su mano tentaba su entrada curiosamente. — Pero creo que tendré que joderte hasta que lo admitas.

—Pero que lenguaje, Will. —Dejó escapar Hannibal, divertido. Sin embargo detuvo su avance a pesar de que podía olerlo, tenso y húmedo en sus pantalones. —Lubricante, cariño.

—Ajá. —Gimió Will irritado, se levantó de la cama buscando la botellita en el cajón de la cómoda, perdiendo en el camino los pantalones y los restos de sentido común que le quedaban. No era normal que tuviera un deseo tan inversivo de Hannibal, pero era una celebración, y el poder que sentía ardiendo en sus venas era algo que ninguno de los dos iba a desaprovechar. Cuando volvió la vista a la cama soltó un jadeo, su esposo  se había dado la vuelta y se masturbaba lentamente con esos largos dedos que hacían a Will perder el control. Con la espalda arqueada y ofreciéndose generosamente.

Se vio obligado a tragar saliva para asegurarse de que no había muerto y estaba ahora en alguna clase de paraíso, no que él tuviera otro destino que el infierno. Disfrutó tanto como Hannibal cuando dos de sus dedos entraron sin mucho esfuerzo una vez que el frío lubricante los hiciera estremecer a ambos. Ah el rubio era mucho más vocal cuando recibía, Will sentía su miembro arder por el deseo de llenar al aire invernal de la habitación con esa voz varonil que amaba por sobre todas las cosas. Incapaz de resistirlo más aplicó generosas cantidades de lubricante en su extensión y presionó su cabeza hinchada hasta que hubo entrado la mitad. Hannibal había dejado de tocarse, aferrándose a las sabanas bajo sus cuerpos y mirándolo con una expresión que Will no podía descifrar.

La sensación era abrumadora, se sentía tan desbordantemente dueño del otro en ese momento que recordó porque rara vez lo hacían de ese modo. De forma completamente diferente, lo excitaba mucho más saber que Hannibal era dueño de todo lo que formaba parte de sí. Se sintió como un colegial inexperto, temeroso de que sí se movía se vendría de inmediato. Pero Hannibal no iba a permitirle dudar ahora, y se deslizó suavemente hacia atrás, apresando su extensión completa con su cuerpo. Will soltó un gemido de placer que apenas pudo reconocer como suyo.

—…Hannibal…No…No te muevas…

—Si no te lo haces tú me temó que perderé la razón, Will…

Will rió tontamente, cerrando los ojos y sintiéndose salir de su cuerpo sólo para regresar con más fuerza, había necesitado un empujoncito pero rápidamente perdió el control, embriagado por las sensaciones, golpeando dentro de Hannibal con una cadencia violenta, no temía lastimarlo aunque bien pudo haberlo hecho si hubiera ignorado su pedido de lubricante, con aquellos golpes salvajes y sus dedos enterrados en su cintura. Si Hannibal era más vocal él no se quedaba atrás, casi gritando su nombre hasta quedarse anormalmente quieto.

—Will… ¿Will? —Susurró Hannibal, entre jadeos, volteando a mirarlo con los ojos húmedos y sedientos.

—No…no puedo…voy a venirme…

—Shh, yo me haré cargo.

¿Cuándo no era así? Will no se opuso a quedar de espaldas contra la cama, al contrario, abrió la boca en una perfecta “o” cuando Hannibal se sentó sobre él, empalándose en su miembro duro con una facilidad envidiable, su expresión era tan erótica que Will se vio forzado a cerrar los ojos cuando comenzó a cabalgarlo animadamente, la posición demasiado íntima para ambos. Al final, el orgasmo que lo invadió fue tan doloroso y sublime que Will pensó que aquello debía ser un sueño o una alucinación, lo único atándolo a la realidad era el cuerpo de su esposo, sacudido por los espasmos de su propio placer. Mierda, daría todo lo que tenía por defender la calma de vivir junto a ese hombre el resto de sus días.

\---------------------

A miles de kilómetros de ahí, sin embargo, Ron y Hermione agradecieron no vivir con sus padres, dándoles el tiempo de practicar su respuesta emocional cuando la noticia de la muerte de Harry golpeara a la puerta y las lechuzas rodearan su casa día y noche. Cuando Draco fue arrestado dos días antes la sorpresa en sus rostros fue tan genuina como la de todos en la comunidad mágica. Incluso quienes odiaban a Draco tenían problemas creyéndolo capaz del brutal asesinato de 12 personas del otro lado del mundo. Era una locura.

Pero cuando los aurores comenzaron a explorar su casa, en busca de pistas sobre su extraño comportamiento, la historia se tiño tan rápidamente de sangre que todo Londres parecía pintado de rojo. La gente lloraba, gritaba furiosa, Draco debió ser cuidadosamente protegido, pues miles de magos y brujas se arrojaban frente a él cuando salía o entraba de la corte, dispuestos a lanzarle una maldición asesina por sus horribles crímenes. El héroe del mundo mágico estaba muerto, y no suficiente con eso había obligado a 12 inocentes a compartir su mismo destino fatal.

Sin importarles nada más desaparecieron con rumbo a Baltimore, interrumpiendo el desayuno de la familia Lecter, preocupados por Harry, Will, quien fuera, sólo para terminar formando parte del plan de su amigo para finalmente vivir en paz. Ambos sabían que Harry merecía al menos eso. No sabían toda la historia claro, en sus ojos Draco había matado a todos esos muggles cuando Harry lo rechazó una última vez. Un asesinato más no haría la diferencia.

Will había tenido razón, sin dudarlo la gente había condenado a Draco, sin importar cuanto insistía este en su inocencia. Pero la evidencia era abrumadora y el único testigo, el mismo Draco, se había convertido de la noche a la mañana en poco menos que basura. Tenía menos derechos en ese momento que un Elfo doméstico. Nadie creía sus historias, no después de indagar, superficialmente en sus memorias, y encontrar a ahí los asesinatos. No después de revisar su casa. A los ojos de todas las personas que Harry había salvado, de los amigos con los que había luchado y los familiares de quienes habían muerto apoyando su causa, Draco Malfoy merecía morir.

Ahora Ron y Hermione debían actuar a sabiendas de que eran ellos lo único que mantenía al verdadero Harry a salvo y feliz. Will era su amigo ahora, llorar a Harry no fue tan difícil pues si lo habían perdido. Recibieron cientos de cartas y flores por su pérdida. Ofrecieron su casa a todos los que alguna vez amaron a Harry y buscaban compañía para superar la situación. Hagrid parecía decidido a ahogarse en alcohol, recordaba vagamente hablar con Draco apenas semanas antes, pero no podía recordar sobre qué. Ahora deseaba partir ese pequeño cuello con sus manos.

Los Weasley apenas podían concebir la idea de haber perdido a quien amaban como su hermano o su hijo, y se ofrecían cada noche a dar vigilias por su alma, cientos, miles de velas encendidas esperando que Harry finalmente encontrara el descanso que tanto merecía. No era lo mejor, Ron sentía algo de rabia al ver sufrir a sus seres queridos así, pero la realidad es que había sido egoísta el tiempo suficiente, tanto el cómo su esposa sabían lo mucho que Harry había tardado y sacrificado por encontrar una vida que lo hiciera verdaderamente feliz. Ellos no se la quitarían, no lo someterían al escrutinio de la prensa, mucho menos luego de fingir su muerte.

Accedieron porque era lo mejor, porque ellos no lo perderían. Will seguiría siendo su amigo, y lo verían cada vez que así sintieran ganas. Incluso para una cena antes de Navidad. Serían los guardianes de un enorme secreto que sacudía al mundo mágico como un terremoto, destrozando creencias y rompiendo corazones.  El dolor pasaría, ahora que tenían una tumba que llorar.

Will no quería parecer demasiado satisfecho cuando recibió una publicación especial por parte de Rita Skeeter unos días después del arresto de Draco. Si bien todos cubrían la noticia de su horrible muerte nadie había podido unir la evidencia tan perfectamente como ella. Un extenso reportaje exclusivo para el especial número 5 de “El Profeta”. Una edición masiva, extensa y que cubría un solo evento. Había pocos números, con este último Harry figuraba ya en 4 de ellos. La caída del Señor Tenebroso hace casi 40 años, su regreso y su destrucción final el año de la batalla de Hogwarts en manos del mismo muchacho que ahora tapizaba sus páginas con su muerte. Ni siquiera Dumbledore había recibido tanta cobertura en los medios.

Rita había incluido además el borrador de su nuevo libro, “Elegido por la tragedia.” Una obra en la que Rita claramente había trabajado desde que Will la dejará libre. Un Best Seller, sin duda, en cuanto saliera a la venta a finales de mes. Rita había construido la historia que Will sabía que siempre había deseado cubrir, llena de sexo, celos, manipulación y muerte. Sus libertades creativas las había justificado con sus propias teorías, publicadas antes de la desaparición de Harry, artículos de revistas,  fotografías personales, fotografías de la escena del crimen, cobertura del juicio de Draco, entrevistas a todo aquél que había accedido a hablar con ella. Nadie realmente cercano a Harry, pero sí muchos personajes cuya opinión sobre su vida y su triste desenlace atraerían hasta el más escéptico de los lectores.

Will no perdería el tiempo leyendo el libro, pero volvió rápidamente la cama, acurrucándose junto a su esposo esa fría mañana para mostrarle el diario.

—Traigo mi obra maestra, o la de Rita, como quieras verlo. ¿Quieres que lo lea?

—Sabes bien que sí. —Respondió Hannibal, abrazándole y mirando el diario con la cabeza recargada en su hombro. El arreglo de la página era una locura, lleno de fotografías y texto en todas partes. Cerró los ojos, cansado y dejó que Will le contara todo.

                “El Veneno en el vino, la trágica muerte de Harry Potter.”

—Rita nunca deja de sorprenderme, no puedo creer que la gente sea tan banal… en fin:

_“Cuando pensamos en Harry Potter lo primero que viene a nuestra mente es el bien, lejos de ser perfecto Harry era un idealista que veía el bien en todos a su alrededor. De más está decir que nadie que tenga este diario en sus manos puede salir impune de la inmensa deuda que le debemos. Harry Potter luchó valientemente para salvarnos del tiránico poder de un mago tenebroso que aterrorizo a la comunidad mágica por años. Y hoy, mucho antes de lo que hubiéramos deseado, Harry Potter ha muerto._

_No en manos de un mago tenebroso, no en manos de un criminal violento o un desconocido desquiciado. Harry Potter fue brutalmente asesinado por su pareja, el mago de 38 años, Draco Malfoy, hijo de Lucius Malfoy, un famoso mortífago. Tal vez Harry debió ver que la manzana nunca cae muy lejos del árbol y que el señor Malfoy era, como todos en su familia, un mago oscuro con un temperamento peligroso e incapaz de evitar caer en la misma violencia que ha permanecido como sinónimo de su familia durante varias generaciones._

_Así que muchos se sorprendieron cuando Potter anunció una muy pública relación con el Señor Malfoy que duraría varios años hasta su desaparición. Ahora, al fin, tenemos la respuesta a la más grande interrogante de esta década. ¿Dónde está Harry Potter?_

_Hace 15 años, Harry Potter fue de compras, cuando regreso encontró al entonces Joven Malfoy en cama con su mejor amigo, Blaise Zabini. Si bien Zabini se negó a dar más información sí acepto que Draco y él tenían una relación corta, pero bastante pública en aquellos días. Una servidora solía cubrir ampliamente aquellos candidatos que eran mejores para Harry que Malfoy, y a pesar de sus celos fue este mismo el que orillo a Harry a abandonar el hogar que compartían en Godric Hollow._

_Pero Potter nunca dejaría aquella casa. Se especula como logro someter a un mago tan hábil como Harry, pero Malfoy lo logró, encerrándolo en la cava de vinos de su casa, dos niveles por debajo del suelo, dónde nadie pensaría en buscarlo. A pesar de su aventura Malfoy se negaba a perder, sin duda, la decencia que se contagiaba de su nombre al salir con Potter._

_Sólo con ver la evidencia encontrada en su casa podemos hacernos una idea clara de lo que fue la vida para Harry esos 15 años. La cava, antes mencionada, está ahora habilitada como dormitorio, con una cama matrimonial, una mesita de noche, un escritorio, libros y un pequeño baño, más semejante a una celda de prisión que a la habitación que ofreces al amor de tu vida. Entrar a ella es ahora una pesadilla, con los muros cubiertos de sangre y los restos de una romántica cena desparramados por el suelo._

_Hay que admirar la pericia de Draco Malfoy, decidido a mantener a Harry a su lado a toda costa no sólo lo mantuvo con una dosis diaria de Amortentia Máxima (Una poción de amor tan poderosa que su preparación se castiga con 4 años en Azkaban, pues aquél que la bebé pierde por completo la razón y sufre efectos a largo plazo como distrofia muscular.) también nos engañó a todos, participando activamente en la búsqueda de Harry Potter, fingiendo preocupación y dolor, cuando en realidad volvía a casa cada noche a cenar con él._

_Si el plan de Draco era tan perfecto, ¿Qué salió mal? Lo que siempre sale mal cuando hablamos de pociones de amor. Luego de 15 años de beberla diariamente Malfoy debió pensar que podría retener a Harry sin su ayuda. Los Aurores han comprobado que no había rastros de poción en la comida encontrada en la escena. Sin ella Harry probablemente recupero sus sentidos y reaccionó violentamente a su encierro, consiente del paso del tiempo demandó ser liberado y Malfoy una vez más enfrentó la perdida de nuestro chico de oro._

_Discutieron, algo acalorado, probablemente hubo golpes y una pelea en la que la mesa se volcó y la comida y la vajilla terminaron regados por el suelo. Malfoy no podía arriesgarse a dejar salir a Harry ahora, todos sabrían lo que hizo y perdería el respeto que había ganado gracias a él. Algunos aseguran que la simple idea de perder a Harry detonó en su mente la idea de que si no era suyo no sería de nadie más. La sangre, que cubre las paredes, nos dice que Harry fue apuñalado en el cuello, provocando los patrones peculiares que vemos en las fotografías._

_Apuñalado con el trozo de vidrio de la copa de vino que habían bebido para la cena, Harry Potter murió desangrado en cosa de minutos. Es aterrador pensar que a pesar de matar a quien supuestamente amaba Draco Malfoy tuvo la frialdad de deshacerse del cuerpo. Aunque lo niega, se encontraron restos de una transformación en la varita de Draco, hasta donde sabemos Harry podría ser una bota vieja en un vertedero._

_La Dra. Wendolyn Abertie, medimaga de la sección de enfermedad Mental de San Mungo, asegura que la presión de su vida diaria, de mantener un prisionero y la súbita perdida del mismo causaron en Malfoy un estado disociativo violento. Incapaz de comprender que el mismo se había librado de Harry trató de revivir sus momentos juntos en los hombres y mujeres muggle que dejó, cuidadosamente colocados, por todo Baltimore. Con pelucas cosidas al cráneo, miembros mutilados y sangre derramada en la nieve fue cosa de días para que las autoridades mágicas correspondientes notaran el rastro de magia que quedaba detrás de cada violenta muerte.  Abertie asegura que de no haber sido detenido Draco habría continuado asesinando para tratar de reemplazar a Harry._

_Todos sabemos que es imposible reemplazar a Harry Potter, su tumba, vecina de sus padres, está cubierta de flores y velas, de las lágrimas de todas las vidas que tocó mientras disfrutaba la propia. El mundo mágico está sumido en el silencio que pronto estallará en un grito de furia. Se le ha demandado al ministro de Magia que se aplique el beso del Dementor  y mientras Malfoy trata desesperadamente de aferrarse a su vida continua construyendo universos imaginarios dónde sus acciones no nos arrebataron a nuestro héroe favorito._

_Hay cientos de horrendos detalles que podríamos discutir, pero por desgracia el espacio es limitado. Sin embargo, para todos aquellos que quieren estar bien informados, mi próximo libro indagara en este caso, desde la trágica vida hasta la aún más trágica muerte de Harry Potter, esperemos que este dónde este tenga la felicidad que no tuvo en esta vida.”_

 

—Rita es tan elocuente…

—Me gusta especialmente la parte sobre la disociación violenta…—Dijo Hannibal, divertido. Will enrolló el diario y lo arrojó al suelo, acurrucándose contra el pecho de su esposo, relajado y feliz. — ¿Qué va a suceder ahora?

—Ahora… Hermione se asegurará de que levanten el rastreador con mi nombre y agregará los suyos a la lista de excepciones para la magia. Nuestra vida será completamente diferente, Hannibal…

—Harry Potter está muerto. —Dijo.

—Sí, y así es mejor. —Respondió Will, cerrando los ojos, podía ver a Draco, temblando en una fría celda de Azkaban, con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto y el cuerpo temblando por el miedo, por los recuerdos de todo lo que hizo mal, incluso aquello que no era realmente culpa suya.  Probablemente Harry no hubiera podido castigar a alguien de ese modo, pero Will ya no tenía culpa alguna, Draco estaba en su camino y lo había retirado como la mala hierba de un jardín floreado, simplemente no había lugar en su vida para él, ni para el arrepentimiento o el sacrificio que tanto habían alabado en su juventud. No.

Era mejor ahora, más fuerte. Más decidido.  Ahora tenía a Hannibal y a Abigail, ese cuerpo caliente y el palpitar dentro eran todo lo que necesitaba y no iba a sentirse mal por eso. Sintió su vida pasada desvanecerse, esfumarse a cada palpitar que resonaba en sus oídos. ¿Suyo o de Hannibal? No importaba, eran uno ahora, el mismo golpeteo seco de alas que enterraba a Harry Potter en lo profundo de la oscuridad, la podredumbre y la muerte. Will no soñó con alacenas oscuras o ciervos en la noche. Por primera vez en años, no soñó con nada.


	9. Compromiso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Este es un cap extra, que narra la historia de cómo Hannibal le pidió matrimonio a Will.

Si hubiera podido hablar probablemente habría soltado algún improperio, sólo por el gusto de hacer enojar aún más al Hannibal que lo penetraba violentamente sobre el escritorio de su elegante oficina en Baltimore. Su espalda se arqueaba dolorosamente, su brazo izquierdo presionado contra su espalda mientras el otro trataba de ayudarlo a nivelar su peso. Tenía una pierna en el suelo y la otra flexionaba sobre la mesa, mientras que su rostro estaba echado hacia atrás, sus rizos castaños atrapados entre los firmes dedos que lo mantenían en aquella posición. Su dueño mordisqueaba suavemente su cuello, dejando marcas purpureas contra la blancura de su piel.

Era una escena lasciva por decir lo menos, acompañada por los gemidos lastimeros que salían de la boca de Will y los firmes gruñidos de satisfacción que el mayor le regalaba, música carnal al ritmo del golpeteo de su pelvis contra él los glúteos ajenos a cada embestida. Hannibal se sentía inusualmente duro, grande y caliente dentro de él. Will no podía evitar imaginar en cuan divertido sería si su próximo paciente abriera la puerta y se encontrara a su respetado psiquiatra, que no había hecho nada más que abrirse la bragueta y liberado su erección,  follando intensamente a un hombre menor mientras lo retorcía con la única y clara intención de verle sufrir.

No había otro propósito en esa postura que hacerle sufrir, el propósito siempre era diferente, tal vez simplemente para evitar que se viniera antes de tiempo, a veces justo para provocarle. La realidad es que las articulaciones le ardían al igual que el cuero cabelludo y las perladas gotas de sudor que corrían por su rostro se confundían con lágrimas de dolor que escapaban involuntariamente cuando la presión superaba el salvaje bombeo en su interior.

El escritorio, pesado y macizo como su dueño, apenas y se movía, Will envidió su fortaleza, sintiéndose casi entumir de placer mientras su próstata sufría una golpiza salvaje cortesía del miembro duro y ardiente de Hannibal. Su respiración se hacía cada vez más errática, más dolorosa, Hannibal no le daba ni un momento de descanso, su último pensamiento racional fue sobre su propio miembro, sonrojado y ansioso, que goteaba un charco de líquido preseminal sobre la superficie inmaculada. Estaba tan húmedo, tan excitado, tan expuesto y tan humillado, y eso realmente le gustaba.

—Ha…Hannibal. —Su nombre sonó profano entre lo orgánico de los sonidos de la habitación, el tono aterciopelado de su voz teñida de placer le parecía desconocido. — Por… Por favor.

Súplicas, estaba tan acostumbrado a suplicarle a Hannibal. Suplicarle por su ayuda, por su entendimiento, por su conversión, incluso por su propio placer. Lo único por lo que Hannibal no le hacía rogar era su amor, que escapaba por sus poros y empapaba a Will sin que ninguno pudiera o quisiera evitarlo. El lituano aceleró sus embestidas y Will se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que pudo saborear la sangre, era tan bueno, tan jodidamente bueno, quería gritárselo en el oído pero arruinaría el momento.

—Por favor ¿Qué? — Preguntó el rubio con un tono travieso y cruel.

—To… tócame Hannibal, por favor, déjame venirme…

—Puedes venirte sin que tenga que tocarte, Will.

—No, no puedo, ah, ahh, Hannibal…

— ¿No te es suficiente esto? — Preguntó al tiempo que daba una estocada especialmente profunda, Will sintió su boca abrirse y sus ojos se perdieron en una mueca de éxtasis, era demasiado.

—Por…favor ah…

—Vale… Te daré lo que quieres si me das lo que yo pida a cambio…

—Sí, Hannibal, sí ¡Por Dios, lo que quieras!

Hannibal no respondió, empujó su cabeza fuerte contra el escritorio, Will sintió el golpe pero no podía importarle menos, Hannibal había soltado su brazo y con su mano libre lo masturbaba mientras sus embestidas continuaban fundiéndolo con el mueble. Sus largos y firmes dedos alrededor de su hombría caliente lo hicieron explotar en segundos, prácticamente gritando su nombre mientras se desbordaba en su mano, sin sorprenderle que Hannibal saliera violentamente de su cuerpo y lo arrojara al suelo, presionando firmemente su propio miembro hasta el orgasmo, Will apenas atinó a cerrar los ojos mientras Hannibal le cubría el pecho y él rostro con largos chorros de su semen caliente.

—Mierda…—Susurro el menor entre jadeos, saboreando la semilla que tenía a su alcance y tratando de acompasar su respiración.

—Will.

—¿mm? —No podía levantarse, sus piernas parecían no funcionar, Hannibal le tomó de la barbilla antes de besarlo profundamente e inclinarse a su lado.

—Cásate conmigo.

— ¿Qué?

—Cásate conmigo.

— ¿Me estas pidiendo matrimonio luego de follarme en tu escritorio?

—Evidentemente.

—No.

Hannibal parecía sorprendido, todo en su rostro sudoroso y brillante evidenciaba este hecho.  Will hizo todo lo que pudo por ponerse de pie, buscando su ropa y vistiéndose. La estancia se volvió incomoda.

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¿Quién mierda te crees que soy? —Recibió como abrupta respuesta.

—El amor de mi vida.

— ¿ah sí? Bien, en ese caso no te importara hacerme una propuesta decente que me dé ganas de decirte que sí.

— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

—Claro que quiero… pero sigue siendo un no.

No espero respuesta, se despidió con la mano, controlando como pudo su cabello, saliendo por la puerta sin volverse a mirarle, Hannibal se quedó quieto, pasmado hasta que el siguiente paciente lo encontró justo en ese mismo lugar.

——————————————————————

—Hannibal me pidió matrimonio hoy.

— ¡No es cierto! —Chillo Beverly desde su mesa de trabajo, seccionando un cadáver mientras Will le platicaba.

—Sip

—No me digas. ¿Cena romántica a la luz de las velas en un restaurante muy caro, luego la opera más cursi jamás escrita y un paseo por el parque cuando de pronto se pone de rodillas y te pide que seas suyo?

—Nada de eso. Fui a verlo a su oficina, tuvimos sexo y me pidió matrimonio.

—Estás de broma. —Dijo Bev, caminando hacia el con un brazo en la mano y apuntándole con él. — ¿Estás seguro que estabas con Hannibal y no uno de tus amantes?

—No tengo amantes, Beverly, no tengo tiempo. —Bromeó Will, y luego suspiro. — Estoy igual de sorprendido.

—Y ¿Le dijiste que sí? ¿Dónde está el anillo?

—Le dije que no…

— ¡Will! ¡Eso destruye relaciones!

—No creo que sea tan fácil deshacerme de Hannibal, de cualquier modo creo que merezco una propuesta cursi y romántica con flores y velas y… pétalos de rosa en la cama.

—Eres una chica de 15 años ¿o qué? Will, tal vez… espera ¿Tienen sexo en su oficina?

—Todo el tiempo. Mira no se trata de si soy una niña o no… Creo que es algo especial… creí que yo era especial y que él siendo tan detallista y obsesivo haría algo más… impresionante, una suntuosa propuesta estilo Lecter.

—Entiendo de dónde vienes con eso, pero creo que es una tontería, digo, viven juntos, tienen perros juntos incluso algo como una hija… Tal vez para Hannibal la boda es una simple formalidad porque ya son una familia.

—Ya me pidieron matrimonio una vez y es un recuerdo manchado para mí ahora. —Beverly lo miró casi tan sorprendida como el mismo Will, él no pensaba en… su ex novio. No pensaba en él, ni en sus detalles románticos que no involucraban cadáveres montados para impresionarle sobre ríos de sangre. Quería algo impresionante que borrara ese recuerdo de su mente. Nada sobre su pasado debería volver a la vida en ese momento. Pero este se había colado, no pensaba en su protagonista pero sí en el picnic bajo una lluvia de meteoros entre velas mágicas con fuego de colores que ardían a su alrededor… No.

Sin importar sus detalles Will, no pensaba en esos días en que era otra persona, alguien feliz, alguien ilusionado y estúpido convencido de que la vida al fin le daba lo que merecía. La vida nunca le dio nada, tuvo que matar para llegar a dónde estaba ahora, a dónde finalmente se sentía feliz de estar.  Creyó una vez y el resultado fue que le rompieran el corazón, ver al que creía el amor de su vida en su cama con otro.

—No termino bien.

—Lo encontré en nuestra cama, teniendo sexo con un “amigo suyo”

—Seguro que no… no sé ¿malentendiste la situación?

—No se sí existe otro significado para introducir repetidamente su polla en su cuerpo mientras gime su nombre, tal vez fue todo mi culpa.

—Vale, vale. Pero que imbécil, ojala nunca me lo encuentre en la calle porque me segurare de partirle la cara.

—No vale la pena. —Dijo Will sin darle importancia. — Será mejor que me vaya a casa, Hannibal habrá preparado la cena y tengo bastante hambre.

—El viernes es 2 x 1 en el bar karaoke, dime que vienes.

—Con Zeller y Price… no lo sé.

—Viene Jack.

—No, ¡No! —Dijo Will sorprendido y divertido con la idea de ver al hombre cantar, o hacer cualquier cosa divertida.

—Yo misma lo convencí, así que no vayas a fallarme.

—Vale, veré que puedo hacer.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Su casa estaba a oscuras cuando llegó, sabía que Abigail tenía que pasar las noches entre semana en el hospital, al menos mientras sus papeles como sus tutores legales se formalizaban, y podían llevársela diario a casa. Will no podía esperar. Abrió la puerta y sus perros corrieron felices a su alrededor, pero no veía a Hannibal por ningún lado.

Cuando abrió la puerta de atrás para dejar salir a sus mascotas fue que lo encontró, estaba en el medio del patio junto a una mesita redonda llena de su deliciosa comida, una lamparita de gas y vino. En algún lugar sonaba un violín, los árboles y el banquillo estaban decorados con cientos de pequeñas velas tintineantes que brillaban como luciérnagas. Hannibal le sonrió, apuesto y misterioso en ese oasis que sólo él podría hacer surgir de su cotidiano patio trasero. Sintió un beso en la mejilla, en las manos y en los labios.

Hannibal lo ayudó a sentarse a la mesa y le sirvió una copa de vino, sonriéndole y poniéndose de rodillas a su lado. Will se sintió horriblemente mal vestido, en sus pantalones oscuros y camisa de cuadros, pero sintió sus mejillas arder cuando vió que la mesa tenía todos sus platillos favoritos y el vino era de una cosecha muy especial, su año de cumpleaños.

—Fue un buen año para el vino, y para mí.

La voz de Hannibal fue como un susurro místico, casi mágico mientras salía de sus labios.

—Dime ¿Esto te hace querer decirme que sí?

— ¿Hablaste con Beverly?

—No es necesario consultar a la señorita Katz, fue mi error creer que verías nuestro compromiso como una mera formalidad, considerando que desde que accediste a mudarte somos ya una familia. — Bev lo había leído muy bien, Y Hannibal había leído bien a Will. — ¿Esto es una propuesta decente? Bajo tus estándares, Will.

—Sí… es precioso… —Dijo finalmente, sonriendo y disfrutando del aroma del pasto y del suave perfume de las velas.  — Pero tienes que preguntar de nuevo.

—William James Graham. —Will se estremeció ante su nombre completo, tan falso y tan real al mismo tiempo. Tan suyo, tan de Hannibal que lo pronunciaba como si fuera el nombre de una obra de arte, acariciando cada palabra son la voz. — Hay cosas en el mundo contra las que no puedo luchar, fuerzas que van más allá de mi control y de mi comprensión. Pero el lugar que hemos construido está completamente en nuestras manos, no lo compartiría con nadie más. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

¿De dónde había sacado velas, la mesa y un anillo de platino que ofrecerle en las 6 horas que habían estado separados? No sabía, y no le importaba. Sonrió casi con malicia ofreciéndole la mano, sintiendo la caricia de sus dedos cuando deslizaron el anillo por el anular. No sabía que Hannibal podía ser tan espontaneo, sin suntuosos restaurantes y sin embargo logrando una noche de 5 estrellas.

—Sí, me casaré contigo.

Bueno ahora sí que tenía que contarles a todos ese viernes en el karaoke.


End file.
